


Things Have Changed

by lovesense



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tyler, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Panties, Rimming, Smut, Top Josh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesense/pseuds/lovesense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the updated description: this is Something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Tyler is a great asset to the Columbus City Coffee Shop - three years with an almost-perfect record of appearance and attendance, a good rapport with the customers, and the only staff member capable of making the quadruple shot mess of a coffee that a certain regular orders every day. Although he finds that, between shifts at the store and attending classes at the community college where he’s studying for a music degree, there’s not really time for much else, he decided long ago, especially since he finally managed to afford his own flat and his own life, that it was absolutely fine.

Which is why, when Tyler walks into the coffee shop at the start of one week, only to be told that he’s fired from his position, effective immediately, he feels dazed. Without so much as a goodbye, he’s robbed of his only form of income. Even as he walks home, much earlier than he’s used to, it feels surreal. There’s no reason, no proper excuse, and now, he’s left without any kind of way to pick up the suddenly broken pieces of his life. 

When he reaches his flat, he picks up his laptop from the couch, locks himself in his room, and plays album after album of anything he can bear to listen to, bass lines bursting through his earphones, his mind numbed with screaming lyrics and slow harmonies.

He calls his mom the same night. He doesn’t ever call his mom, not since he moved out, but he’s lost on what to do, and he can’t slide down that dark hole he knows is waiting for him in his mind. Distraction, that’s what he needs. 

Tyler tells her what happened at the store, how he’s left with nothing. Tyler’s mom only sighs, tapping on the outside of her phone a little before replying. "Tyler, maybe it’s time you look for a proper job, one at a firm where you can start working full-time. Your father and I think it’s time that you give up on this musician’s dream until you can support yourself properly, and not just off of tips in a coffee store.” 

It makes Tyler want to yell at her, remind her that she’s the reason why he had to move out in the first place, that the complete lack of support from his parents landed him in this mess. Instead, he thanks his mom, lies about keeping better contact, and tries not to laugh bitterly when she attempts to remind him of how much they care. 

With a twisting, heaving stomach, Tyler hangs up from the call with tears falling from his eyes - angry, hot tears of frustration. He screams into his pillow for what feels like forever, until the tears are gone, leaving sticky tracks in their place, and dejectedly opens the document with his old, previously unneeded resume on it. 

\------

He feels absolutely empty as he knocks on the doors of every law firm, every tax office, every IT company in the district, handing his underwhelming resume to whoever spares a glance at him. The last company on his list of businesses is Dun Lawyers and Co, a prestigious firm that even had its own Wikipedia page, notable for winning the few major criminal cases that found their way to Columbus. He knows it is no hope to even get an interview at this place without any previous experience in the industry, even his major as far away from dealing with the law as possible, but he’s desperate, desperate to prove to himself that he can do this.

A bored-looking girl sends him upstairs when he enters, and he walks through a spacious corridor before finding himself in front of the door of a ‘Joshua W. Dun’. He knocks on the heavy oak, the noise echoing through the vacant hall, and feels his heart stop when it’s opened almost instantly.

The man who opens it is unlike anyone Tyler has seen before. He’s quite the contradiction - unkempt, dyed red hair; a nose ring and ear piercings; but a perfectly fitted suit accentuating the toned lines of his body. His eyes, bright and curious, scan over Tyler in his all-black and his tired expression, and he smiles. A genuine, warm smile, so unlike the condescending smirks Tyler’s sat through the whole day. It makes him blush as Joshua leads him into his office, which, just like the man himself, completely opposes Tyler’s previous perception of lawyers. There are certificates and qualifications lining one wall, but on another, rows of records, signed drumsticks and X-Files memorabilia fill closely-spaced shelves. This man intrigues Tyler. He wants to know how he seems so alive in such a lifeless place, and he wants to know why his heart is fluttering at the sight of this man, Joshua.

He sits down in the seat opposite Joshua’s, a dark, wooden desk filled with high piles of paper separating them, and tries not to feel nervous when Joshua smiles at him again. There are photo frames strewn across his desk, a smiling girl posing with Joshua outside of various buildings, a picture of him as a child behind a drum kit, and a photo of what appears to be the Dun family, an array of sisters and a brother, all smiles. 

“I should probably introduce myself, huh?” the man remarks, almost to himself, before clearing his throat a little. “I’m Josh Dun, and my father is the owner of this company. I fell victim to the whole ‘family business’ spiel my dad gave me, so I’ve been working here since I graduated a little less than a few years ago, but, as you can probably tell, I’m a little unconventional.”

Tyler swallows as he watches Josh run a hand through his hair. He feels overheated, head cloudy as he watches Josh talk, and he knows, in the very back of his head, that he doesn’t stand a chance of working here, not if he has to see someone like Josh every day. Tyler is overwhelmed by the sheer energy that glows off of Josh, how in control and carefree he seems. Tyler wants him, wants him so badly, and Josh doesn’t even know his name yet, which is probably a good thing if Tyler plans on making it out of the firm alive.

“So, what can I help you with today? What’s your name?” Josh asks, and he’s looking at Tyler curiously. _He’s probably wondering why you’re staring at him, asshole_ Tyler thinks, and mentally shakes himself out of his far too inappropriate thoughts about his could-be employer.

“Oh, my name is Tyler,” he says, pausing to hold out a hand, and tries not to jump the guy when his fingers skim over Tyler’s. “Tyler Joseph. I was just here today to see if you had any employment opportunities available for less qualified students? I’m currently studying at the community college around here and I’m looking to work somewhere that can supplement that.”

The lie doesn’t even sound real as it leaves his lips, and he cringes when Josh furrows his eyebrows a little. “Is this really what you want to do, Tyler? I don’t mean to offend you but… you don’t seem like the lawyer type?”

Before he can stop himself, Tyler laughs a little. “Well I can’t say I’ve seen many lawyers with red hair and nose piercings either,” he shoots back and feels the cooling feeling of relief when Josh turns the slightest shade of pink. 

“Okay, you’re not wrong, but for real, Tyler, I can already see it in your face that you’re unsure. What’s going on up here?" he asks, tapping a few fingers to the side of his head. Josh says it with so much concern that Tyler is really, really past the point of return, sirens blaring in his head, blood pumping. 

“Well, I -" and he’s lost because Josh has caught him and he doesn’t know what to say, whether he’s about to ruin everything.

“It’s okay, you can tell me the truth,” Josh murmurs in encouragement. Tyler wants to scream, because Josh is smiling again and he doesn’t deserve this, he doesn’t deserve to have someone wanting to do something for him. He’s sure his blush has made his way down to his neck, and there’s no way he can hide.

Suddenly he knows this isn’t going to work, that everything he’s done today is hopeless. He needs to get out before he embarrasses himself any more, and he’s already getting up, apologies on the tip of his tongue before Josh can break him down further. “Look, maybe I just shouldn’t, this wasn’t a good idea, I’ll just go,” and he’s babbling, flustered as he picks up his folder with the resume in it and properly walking now.

Tyler goes to open the door, the stupid, extravagant door, and is about to turn the handle when a pair of hands rest on his hips, turning him around and pushing him against it. Josh’s eyes are dark as they look at Tyler’s face, and his jaw is clenched tight. Tyler would think he was angry if it wasn’t for the fact that one of Josh’s hands was moving to the small of Tyler’s back, pulling him flush against Josh and forcing Tyler to move his own hands to Josh’s upper arms. His breath stutters, and he feels himself shaking a little the closer Josh gets.

When Josh speaks, lips next to Tyler’s ear, it’s almost too quiet for Tyler to catch. He feels lost in his own mind, in the feel of someone touching him like this, and he is too distracted to pay attention to anything else. Then Josh bites the skin just below his ear, jolting Tyler back to what’s happening, and the words make their way into his mind.

“Let’s try this again, Tyler. I want you to tell me about how someone like you found their way into my office today. I don’t think you know how crazy you’re driving me right now, with your blushing and those wide eyes. Tell me, Tyler.” 

With that, Josh presses his lips against the column of Tyler’s throat, presses their bodies closer together and it makes Tyler squeeze his eyes shut, overwhelmed. 

“I lied, I lied to you,” he gasps as Josh grazes his teeth over the sensitive spots on Tyler’s jaw, down his neck and over his collarbone. “I’m a music student, I lost my job and I live by myself and I’m fucked. My parents wanted me to grow up, to drop out and work in a proper business. But that’s not me, I can’t… I can’t do that." 

Josh pauses his ministrations on Tyler’s neck to move up, press a kiss to each of his eyelids and moving one of his hands to rest against Tyler’s jaw, tilting his face a little. “Keep going, beautiful. What else?”

Trying to ignore the flush that comes with the name, he takes a deep breath and attempts to gather his thoughts as Josh kisses his way up Tyler’s face. “So I’ve spent the whole day trying to apply anywhere that will look at me, but like you said, I’m not exactly the image of professionalism and deep down, I knew that. But when I saw you,” he gasps again as Josh bites just below his lip, close enough that it wouldn’t take much to just kiss him. He wants Josh, badly.

“Go on, Tyler,” Josh encourages, a quiet demand. He moves back down to Tyler’s neck and starts working his mouth over the skin, harder this time, sucking and biting, leaving deep red marks.

“And I - I saw you and you’re so collected and attractive and I couldn’t stop thinking about what I wanted you to do and how I had to stop lying but I couldn’t and it was too much. You’re too much.” Tyler’s shaking now, fingers clutching the fabric of Josh’s suit harder than he should be. 

He doesn’t realise that his eyes are still shut until Josh is cupping his face in both hands, tilting it up. “Tyler, open your eyes for me. I need you to look at me before I do this.” 

He blinks a few times, trying to relax his eyes before looking at Josh. Tyler can’t help but think that Josh is breathtakingly beautiful, and the breathless feeling is returning the more he thinks about all the things that could happen. “Josh?”

Instead of replying, Josh leans in, mouth ghosting Tyler’s lips, giving him time to object, before closing the distance and kissing him. It starts off slow, a gentle, hesitant pace as they both wait for the other to stop, to say it’s all a mistake, but when it never happens, they kiss deeper, bodies melding together and hands running through hair, clutching hips and sharing the same breath. Tyler can’t help the little whimpers that escape his mouth as Josh moves his body against Tyler’s, both of them hard. 

Tyler is so entranced by Josh, the way he moves Tyler how he wants, the way his lips feel against his own, and he wants Josh to take control, to kiss him and tell him how to get them off. He wants it all, thoughts of the job and what happens after out of his mind. He can only focus on the present, on the way Josh’s hands are moving Tyler’s head so they can kiss deeper, how they’re grinding against each other properly now, cocks pressed together, and suddenly, Tyler knows what he wants.

He pulls away from Josh a little, enough that he can gather his breath, hands moving over Josh’s shoulder blades and down his back. Tyler pushes his face into the junction between Josh’s neck and shoulder, breathing in the scent of aftershave and coffee, until Josh lifts his chin with a few fingers.  

“Josh? I want to do something for you,” Tyler whispers, and he moves his hands around to play with the buckle of Josh’s belt. He feels shy, thinking about what he wants to do, even though Josh was kissing him in such a passionate way only moments before.

Josh eyes are dark, much darker than earlier, and there is a definite heat to the way he stares at him. “And what’s that, Tyler?”

“I want to suck you, Josh. I want to taste you and swallow around your cock and I want you to fuck my mouth.”

Josh groans in reply, leaning in to kiss Tyler again, tongue pressing against Tyler’s, and turns them around so his back is against the door instead of Tyler’s. “Fuck, Tyler, I want you so bad,” he says against Tyler’s lips, and leans against the door as Tyler gets on his knees, right in front of Josh’s cock.

Without much hesitation, Tyler undoes the zip of Josh’s dress pants, leaving the belt on and pulling Josh’s clothed cock out from the gap. He moves close, hand wrapping around the length, and starts to kiss and lick at Josh’s cock, sweet little noises of content escaping his throat when Josh groans. 

“Come on, baby, show me what that mouth of yours can do,” Josh encourages, and he moves Tyler’s hand so it’s on the elastic of his underwear. He runs his fingers over Tyler’s cheek before moving away, which allows Tyler to pull at Josh’s boxers, freeing his cock. 

Tyler's mouth waters at the sight - thick, flushed red, the tip beading precome - and he feels desperate with need. Licking his lips, he takes hold of Josh’s cock, giving it a few firm strokes, feeling the heat, the thick head, before guiding the tip to his mouth. He takes in just the head, licking at the slit, swirling his tongue against the sensitive skin.

“Oh, Tyler, that’s so good, fuck - you look so beautiful on your knees like that,” Josh says, and he has a hand resting on Tyler’s head, the other one running through his own hair.

Tyler pulls off for a second before taking as much of Josh’s cock back in as possible, tongue working over the underside and hollowing his cheeks. He glances up at Josh, eyes wide and on the verge of watering as he bobs his head, hand wrapped around whatever he can’t take. He moans a little when Josh grabs a handful of his hair, which only makes Josh pull tighter, and Tyler feel lightheaded and desperate in the best way.

Tyler loves this, loves the slight feeling of being choked, of having the ability to take someone apart like this and to feel like he’s being torn apart, too. Josh starts to move Tyler’s head in small movements, sliding him down his cock and back up again, feeling Tyler swallow around him and moan when he pulls out of Tyler’s mouth, only so he can take hold of himself and feel the stretch of red lips as he feeds his cock back in. He moves Tyler’s head so he’s bobbing at a consistent pace, watches as his eyes close in pleasure and he grabs hold of Josh’s hip with his free hand.

 The sounds of wet noises and Tyler’s small moans of pleasure fill the room, and as Josh starts fucking his mouth in earnest, he feels his stomach tightening up. Josh clears his throat, mumbles a broken “Tyler, I’m close, fuck,” and he goes to pull out. Before he can, though, Tyler halts his movement, and only takes more of Josh’s cock into the wet heat of his mouth, licking and sucking with determination. He can feel the head of Josh’s cock swell a little, and then the bitter taste of come fills his mouth as Josh moans above him, bucking his hips a little as Tyler swallows, licking at the slit of Josh’s cock before he pulls off and tucks Josh back into his pants. 

When he looks back up, he feels almost shy, despite everything that had just occurred. Josh, on the other hand, simply helps Tyler up and kisses him, deep and desperate, hand stroking over Tyler’s hard cock in his jeans. Josh walks them over to the chair he was sat in less than an hour before, and once Josh sits in it, he is pulled down to sit on Josh’s lap.

Both of Josh’s hands move to unzip his jeans and work Tyler’s cock out while his mouth nips at Tyler’s swollen and spent lips. “You’re so hot, Tyler, god, I don’t think I’m ever going to get the image of you with my cock between your lips out of my mind.”

“Josh, please, I need…” Tyler moans into Josh’s neck as a hand wraps around his cock, smoothing the precome gathered at the tip over the head and downwards. “I need more, Josh, go faster.” Tyler is desperate, shaking with arousal as Josh smooths one of his hands down Tyler’s stomach, the other one pumping his cock, twisting on each stroke and his thumb rubbing against the head.

“You’ve been so good, Tyler, such a good boy for me. Let go now, baby, come on,” Josh whispers as he speeds up his strokes, and when Tyler feels the pressure building up, he turns to kiss Josh, messily and careless. When he finishes, he moans Josh’s name as he covers his hand and Josh’s dress shirt with come, breathing heavily as his head comes back to reality. He redoes his pants as Josh grabs a tissue from his desk and wipes his hand, dabbing half-heartedly at his shirt before throwing the tissue away. 

Tyler shifts a little, pressing himself closer to Josh and takes hold of his hand, threading their fingers together. He looks up at Josh, a little bit hesitant, and bites his lip. He has no idea what will happen now, whether Josh is about to kick him out or if they’ll talk more, or if something entirely different. He’s, thankfully, too exhausted to really think too much about it.

They sit in a comfortable, satiated silence for a few minutes until Josh’s nose nudges against Tyler’s ear. He leans close and whispers softly, “I want to get to know you, Tyler. Will you go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?” to which Tyler smiles and nods, tilting his head to press a kiss to Josh’s nose, and then to his lips. 

A sense of security falls over Tyler as the two of them kiss slowly, Josh’s arms wrapped around Tyler’s waist. Even though he still doesn’t have a job, there’s something about Josh’s words, a whispered promise that things will be sorted soon, that leaves him feeling a little bit optimistic. When they finally separate after a half hour, as Josh woefully remembers about a meeting he has with clients, Tyler adds his number to Josh’s phone and kisses him one more time before leaving, smiling fondly at Josh’s door and laughing a little when the girl at the front desk stares at him in shock.

Things have changed, and Tyler knows that there is something good about Josh that he yearns to discover.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I hope you enjoyed that! I'm planning on this being a sugardaddy!josh fic if you couldn't tell, but with little to no daddy kink? Josh will definitely have a thing for calling Tyler babe/baby etc. but I'm not sure what else I'll be fitting in. I've got plans on where this is headed, little paragraphs of chapters, so I'm looking forward to writing! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at: lessamazingphil, feel free to have a chat with me! :-)


	2. The Camellia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner dates and decided fates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely comments and support! It means so much :-)

Tyler must be in a dream. That is the only way he can explain the events that take place after that first meeting in Josh’s office.

Josh texts Tyler a few hours after he leaves the office, sending details of their dinner plans for the next night and advising Tyler to wear a suit. He also asks for Tyler’s address, which sends him into a brief state of panic when he realises just how underwhelming his life is compared to Josh’s - jobless, living in a cardboard box of a flat, and quite simply being nothing special. He’s in a particularly good period of mental health, and he knows that nothing’s really changed, but he wants Josh to think he’s worthwhile.

At 7pm the next night, Josh shows up at Tyler’s door with a suit jacket draped over his arm, clutching a single flower in his hand. He kisses Tyler on the cheek before giving him a chance to so much as open his mouth, and takes Tyler’s hand, moving it to close around the flower, delicate and light pink. “It’s a camellia,” Josh explains, and he blushes a similar colour to the flower before leaning closer to Tyler. “It has a meaning - I’ve had a lot of time to think today, and I think this symbolizes what I’m feeling. I’m not going to tell you what it means, I’ll let you find out yourself, but I just want you to know that you," he pauses, moving his mouth behind the shell of Tyler’s ear, “are,” grazes his teeth over the flesh of his throat, “crowding,” presses a kiss to the fragile skin of Tyler’s neck, “my,” another kiss, “thoughts.”

Tyler mind spins, thoughts bouncing between the flower in his hand and the sound of Josh’s voice as he presses kisses against Tyler’s neck. It’s the first - but not the last - time that he honestly believes that he’s in a dream, that Josh can’t really be here, pressing his lips against Tyler’s pulse point, hands running over the suit that Tyler pulled from the back of his closet. When Josh, who is still moving his lips over Tyler’s throat, bites down properly on the skin just above his suit, he caves. He moans out, breathless, and pulls Josh’s face to his, lips desperate as he kisses him. 

He keeps both arms curved around Josh’s neck as Josh takes charge, almost by natural instinct, with one hand snaking between Tyler’s suit jacket and shirt to grip his hip, the other one in his hair, guiding him through the kiss. It feels dirty and illicit, way too heated to be standing in the middle of a corridor, and Tyler considers pulling Josh into his flat, dinner plans be damned. Instead, his mind goes blank, peaceful, the more Josh kisses him, and all he wants, all he can think about is the way his whole body feels so alive.

They kiss for what seems like hours, days, years, until something in the back of Josh’s mind brings forth their approaching dinner. Josh pulls Tyler a little closer to him, taking in the way Tyler completely submits to his actions, and finds it hard to pull away. He wants to kiss Tyler forever, and he feels oddly possessive over this boy, the boy who he’s only known for a day but already occupies every part of Josh’s mind. 

“Beautiful boy,” Josh says when he finally gathers the determination to break away from Tyler’s soft lips, the warmth of his mouth, “we have to go now, our reservation is in half an hour and they’ll fill our seats if we’re late.” 

“Josh, can’t we just-" Tyler starts, pulling on the deep blue of Josh’s tie in a bid to move them closer inside his flat.

Instead of getting far, Josh halts his progress, hands pressing hard into Tyler’s sides. “Tyler, we have plenty of time to do all of this after dinner - I promise you, it’ll be worth it - but I want this to be something special for you.” He straightens both of their ties and smoothes down Tyler’s jacket before taking one of Tyler’s hands in his. "I didn’t ask you to get dressed up in this nice suit for nothing, baby, I told you yesterday that I want to get to know you.” 

Tyler stops for a second, taking the time to properly close and lock his door even in his lust-filled state, and he allows Josh to lead them towards the stairs at the end of the corridor. He smiles shyly when the door at the lobby is held open for him, but when Josh leads them to a shiny, black car at the front of the building, driver waiting inside, he feels his face heat up. He knows he’s in way over his head, that Josh with his nice car and stable job and pretty face shouldn’t be interested in someone so unremarkable. 

Almost as if he can sense Tyler’s panic, Josh squeezes Tyler’s hand, thumb rubbing in a circle over Tyler’s knuckles. “Don’t let this scare you, okay? My dad hired me a driver when I first started working full time, but it’s stupid. It’s just money, Tyler, it doesn’t change how I want you to see me.”

“It’s not that, Josh,” Tyler whispers back, and it stuns him that the words even leave his mouth, “you’re just… everything about you, why would you want someone like me?”

The question leaves Josh speechless, and his mouth gapes open for a few seconds. He turns to Tyler, staring at him with disbelief and a touch of hurt in his eyes. “How could you even think that? Fuck, Tyler, why would any of the superficial stuff matter? The flower, that camellia - it represents longing and desire. I can’t stop thinking about you and it’s been a day. You don’t even realise how badly I want you to be in my life, and I’ve barely even met you.”

For a while, they stand frozen in silence, until Tyler speaks a single word that solidifies everything. 

“Okay.”

It fills Josh with an overwhelming sense of relief to know that Tyler understands what all of this means to him. He kisses one of Tyler’s pink, heated cheeks, grasps his hand a little tighter, and pulls them towards the car without another word.

As the driver heads towards the restaurant, thankfully still on time, the two of them sit in a charged silence. Josh presses his hand into Tyler’s thigh, fingers digging into the soft flesh, and it makes Tyler blush red, feeling himself getting hard at only this. He’s tries to be good after Josh told him to wait until later, but he feels half-mad with the way Josh is still all over him.

“God, you’re so hot, Tyler.”

“Josh…” 

He wants Josh to stop before he gets too overwhelmed, but the words get stuck on his tongue.

“No, it’s true, baby, you’re so responsive even when I just do this,” he pauses to rake his fingers up Tyler’s thigh, “and when I do this, it’s amazing.” Josh leans over and presses a kiss to Tyler’s mouth before biting lightly on his bottom lip. He drags it across his teeth, and it makes Tyler whimper, proving Josh’s point.

“You make me feel like that, Josh. That’s what you’re doing to me,” Tyler says against Josh’s lips, and his voice comes off far too desperately to hide anything.

He’s almost thankful when the car stops in front of the restaurant at that same moment, as Tyler feels fearful that the two of them are a step away from taking each other’s clothes off. Instead, the driver opens the door for them, and Josh steadies Tyler as he steps out.

While he waits for Josh to put on his suit jacket and tell his driver, Mark, about the plans for the rest of the night, Tyler takes a proper look at the flower Josh gave him. It’s beautiful, a little rumpled after being in his hand for so long, but he places it in the front pocket of his jacket, anyway.

After a final goodbye and confirmation of a pick-up, Josh comes up from behind him and places a hand on Tyler’s back. They walk wordlessly towards the restaurant - a brightly-lit building with vast glass windows, showcasing the busy tables and lavish decorations. It all looks beautiful, and as they walk in, Tyler can’t help but notice how even the atmosphere feels rich, both literally and metaphorically. It’s an expensive place, and although Josh looks as though he fits right in, it takes Tyler a while to remember that Josh wants him here, that Josh _wants_ to take him here.

One of the young waitresses approaches them, greeting them kindly and asking for the name for the booking, and then leads them towards a table set for two. Josh holds out Tyler’s chair for him, kissing him on the forehead before taking the seat opposite.

The first attempt Tyler has at reading the menu makes him suppressing a laugh. It’s all written in French… or Italian, Tyler’s ironically never been much of a linguist despite his love for songwriting, and it’s definitely proving difficult when he has no idea if agnolotti and agnello are similar. Josh, on the other hand, seems to be reading just fine, and when he looks up to see Tyler glaring at him, he snorts.

“It’s in Italian, want me to order for you?” Josh asks, and it’s slightly mocking, especially when it makes Tyler blush against his own will.

“You know Italian?” Tyler bites back, incredulously.

The question makes Josh smirk, and he winks at Tyler before saying “Parlo molto lingua, bambino,” in a serious voice that doesn’t quite match the twinkle in his eyes.

They stare questioningly at each other for a couple of seconds before Tyler shakes his head, smiling in disbelief that the guy who seems so intimidatingly amazing is also the same person who tries to make half-serious comments in Italian. He’s so infatuated and intrigued by him, and it makes him feel like he’s being pulled further into Josh’s orbit, as if some gravitational pull was making them the two stars of a binary.

Eventually, the waitress that greeted them comes back, and Josh orders a full three-course meal for them, with Josh’s favorite wine arriving shortly before their entrees are placed in front of them. They talk about themselves for an endless amount of time, Josh’s family and Tyler’s course at college, their preferred musicians and bands, and how, exactly, Josh knows Italian (apparently being a lawyer also meant being a polyglot).

The conversation only starts to go downhill when Josh mentions Tyler’s family, sometime into their main course.  

“Why do you live by yourself, Tyler? You said that they wanted you to get a proper job but you’re not living with them, are you?”  

Tyler goes cold, heart beat speeding up. He doesn’t want to tell Josh about this, about how much his parents believe he is a disappointment. He feels all of the air in his lungs leaving his body, dark spots procuring his vision, until Josh takes his hand over the table, grounding him again. _I can tell Josh, I want him to know this_ , he convinces himself and tries to steady his breathing.

“My parents are religious, the church-every-Sunday type, so when they found out I was gay, they gave me an ultimatum. They told me I could live in their house and 'turn straight' again or I could move out on good terms and lose all of their financial support. At first I went and lived with my boyfriend at the time until I found a job, but he broke up with me after the first couple of months, and that’s when I got my own place. 

“It’s just so stupid, Josh. I’d used to be too scared to bring my boyfriends to my house after school in case my parents found out, even when my sister and brothers would have countless boyfriends and girlfriends over. They didn’t even find out by catching me with anyone, I just, I just couldn’t hide it anymore.”

He’s on the verge of tears now, food long forgotten as he blinks frustratedly. He wants to be happy, enjoy his time with Josh, and he’s scared to let this side of himself show. He keeps his eyes on the table, unwilling to look at Josh, until light fingers skim his jaw in a wordless bid to get Tyler to look up.

“Tyler, sweetheart, I’m so sorry that happened to you. You’ve done so well to prove them wrong. You’re amazing, thank you for telling me,” he reassures, and he lifts Tyler’s hand to his lips, kissing each finger gently and keeping his eyes on Tyler's.  

It doesn’t take long until the conversation moves on to lighter subjects, the ones that have Tyler laughing breathlessly and Josh sticking his tongue out at him. Tyler learns about Josh’s piercings, the sleeve tattoo that he hasn’t really seen yet, and how his siblings reacted when they heard Josh was going to work with their dad.

“Honestly, I don’t think I’ve ever seen so much simultaneous gratitude on their faces. I really took one for the team, there. It isn’t too bad though,” he concedes, and Tyler notices that Josh is blushing, “I ended up meeting you, didn’t I?" 

“And I ended up meeting you, Josh,” Tyler replies with a warm smile.

“I feel like I am oddly in debt to my dad, now,” Josh considers, and he pauses, placing his fork on his empty plate, feeling more than full, and also comforted by the fact that Tyler is more captivating than he could ever have expected. Josh feels heated again, the first strings of arousal gathering in his stomach as he watches Tyler lick the chocolate from their dessert off his fingers.

“Okay, Ty, should we head out?” he asks, and catches the attention of the waitress again. She asks her for the bill, smiling sweetly at her before his eyes turn back to Tyler’s. His eyes soften when Tyler licks his lips and nods his head at Josh. "Mark should be here soon, and we’ll get you home so you won’t wake up feeling like shit tomorrow.”

Tyler feels a little disappointed at that, thinking back to what Josh had said when they were making out in Tyler’s corridor. He wants Josh to take him apart, wants to suck his dick again or let Josh do whatever he thinks Tyler deserves. He’s been half hard the whole night, and it doesn’t falter even when Josh tells him that.

He decides to be a little petulant, testing the boundaries after both of them gave the wordless go-ahead for their relationship. “But Josh, what about everything you promised? You told me if I waited until after dinner that it would be worth it.” He knows he’s being melodramatic, but he wants to gauge Josh’s reaction. 

Josh’s eyes darken considerably, and he leans over the table. “Baby, don’t forget we have that whole car ride home. Don’t think I’m letting you down on my promise. I know exactly what I’m going to do to you when we leave this place.”

With perfect timing, the waitress arrives once more with the bill, which Josh skilfully hides from Tyler before slipping a black credit card between the sleeve and handing it back to the girl. Josh gets up, buttoning his suit jacket before moving around the table to help Tyler up. Josh gets his card handed back to him, and after an exchange of praise and thank you’s, they exit the restaurant hand in hand. 

The shiny black car is waiting at the side of the road, and Tyler stops them when Josh starts towards it. 

“Josh, I just want to thank you so much for tonight. It was perfect, you’re perfect, and nobody’s ever made me feel like you’ve made me feel. Thank you,” he says shyly, and he leans in to press a kiss to Josh’s cheek, squeezing his hand tighter. 

Josh can’t help but tilt Tyler’s face up and kiss him gently, before pulling him in for a tight hug. “Tyler, you deserve everything good in this world. You’re so beautiful, inside and out, and I want you to know that, okay?” 

When Josh releases Tyler from his arms, after some convincing from Tyler, they finally make their way into the car, and Mark smiles at them, winking at Josh through the rear view mirror. Before Tyler knows what is happening, a partition is raised between the front and back parts of the car, separating the seats between Mark, and Tyler and Josh.

“Josh?”

“You’ll see, baby."

As soon as the car makes its way out onto the street, Josh pulls Tyler onto his lap and starts kissing him roughly, teeth digging into lips and tongue pushing into Tyler’s mouth. His grip on Tyler’s head is strong, pressing him closer to Josh’s mouth and controlling the angle that their lips move. Tyler’s own hands are on Josh’s shoulders, bracing himself against the onslaught of movement. 

He pulls back for breath, which only causes Josh’s mouth to move down to his neck, sucking dark bruises into Tyler’s skin as he pushes off his suit jacket. He starts to unbutton Tyler’s shirt, and when it’s open, Josh wraps his hands around Tyler’s hips, bringing him closer. He starts kissing him again as he unbuttons and unzips Tyler’s pants, reaching into his underwear to pull out Tyler’s hard cock, red and leaking slightly at the tip.

He moans into Josh’s mouth, arms struggling to hold onto the seat behind Josh’s back as his fingers work their way up and down Tyler’s cock, smearing the precome over the head and gathering a steady rhythm. Tyler feels insane as Josh peppers his face with kisses, sucking another bruise into his jaw. He feels like he’s floating away, into a world where it’s only him and Josh and this, this glorious feeling.

Josh adjusts his strokes the more unsettled Tyler gets, twisting his wrist on every upstroke, using his other hand to cup his balls. Tyler’s legs are shaking with effort, sweat beading on his forehead, and he feels frantic. He needs more, more of Josh, more of everything.

“Josh, please, I need -“ 

“What do you need, baby boy? Come on, tell me, you need to use your words, Tyler,” Josh urges, and he slows his strokes down as an unspoken warning.

Tyler tries not to choke when Josh slows, tries to thrust his hips into the circle of Josh’s fingers, which only causes him to pull away completely.

“No, baby, if you don’t tell me then I’m not going to help you,” Josh threatens, and he keeps a hand on Tyler’s hip, an eyebrow raised, waiting.

With a deep breath, tears in the corner of his eyes, he takes Josh’s other hand in his. “I want more… need more of you. I want your fingers in me, Josh, I need it. Need you.” He feels embarrassed by the whimpers that escape his mouth, desperate mewls as his eyes dart between Josh’s face and his neglected cock, still hard and untouched.

Josh pushes Tyler’s pants further down his legs, along with his underwear, giving him better access to his hole. He seems as equally undone as Tyler when he takes two of his fingers and presses them against Tyler’s bitten lips. “Suck,” he demands, and pushes them in when Tyler opens his mouth. He licks between the two digits, coating them in saliva, fully aware that this will be his lube, and closes his eyes as he works on preparing Josh’s fingers.

“Good boy, Tyler. I’m going to make you feel so good,” he says, lust-filled eyes scanning over Tyler’s body, the red hickeys, the tan skin, the darkness of his tattoos. Using his dry hand, he encourages Tyler to move himself up more, allowing Josh to circle his hole, pressing one of his fingers just inside the entrance. Tyler moans loudly, hips rolling as he moves to take Josh’s finger, and it isn’t long until he begs for the second one.

When both fingers are enveloped in the warm, tight heat of Tyler’s ass, Josh takes a hold of Tyler’s cock again, moving his hand at an increased pace and reducing Tyler to a moaning, shaking mess. Josh’s fingers press against his prostate at the same time that he changes the movement of his wrist, and Tyler knows he’s close to the edge, feels his balls drawing up. After a few more strokes, his hips buck up and before he can tell Josh, he comes, whimpering Josh’s name as his come lands on Josh’s hand and on his own shirt. 

He’s breathless, panting for air, when he feels Josh pull out and wipe his fingers on his previously-clean trousers. Tyler can see the tent in Josh’s pants and goes to touch him, but Josh grabs his hand before he can. “No, Tyler, this was for you. I’ll be fine, I just wanted you to feel good. Was it worth the wait?” he asks, and his voice is hoarse and low with arousal, eyes dark and dilated. 

Tyler nods in answer, and climbs further into Josh’s lap, nuzzling softly into the crook of Josh’s neck. “Thank you for the lovely night. You’re amazing.”

With a comment from Mark to remind them that they’re five minutes away from Tyler’s place, Josh helps redo Tyler’s shirt and pants, and hugs the spent and well-fed Tyler to his body, protectively. He walks Tyler back up to his apartment when they arrive, pausing at the door to kiss him deeply, fingers in Tyler’s hair, for far too long.

It’s not until Mark’s number shows up on Josh’s phone that they break apart, and by the time Josh gets back to the car, Tyler is already asking when they can see each other next.

\----- 

They continue to meet throughout the week, usually at Josh’s office as his work grants him plenty of downtime, but not a lot of opportunities to leave the firm. Tyler finds no reason to complain, though, especially not one afternoon, when he’s sat in Josh’s lap as Josh kisses him sweetly and runs soft fingers over his arms and shoulders, filling Tyler with an undeniable warmth right in the middle of his stomach.

 Another night, Tyler waits for Josh outside of the firm while he deals with a particularly demanding group of clients, and brings Josh back to his small, lonely apartment, which suddenly becomes all the more favorable when Josh eats him out on his bed, Tyler’s knuckles whites as he grips his sheet against the movement of Josh’s tongue until he comes, and they fall asleep together, Tyler in the circle of Josh’s arms, feeling safe and loved. 

He knows that’s a dangerous word, love. He’s had his heart broken before when he used it so carelessly at the beginning of his relationship with a guy who was looking for more sex and less feeling. Tyler isn't a hopeless romantic, but he is an over thinker, and sometimes the lines between the two got jumbled.  

When Josh wakes early the next morning, unavoidably rousing Tyler from sleep, too, Tyler makes them a pot of coffee, and they sip it in silence as the sun rises, light shining upon each other as both of them sense the beginning of something new but comforting residing between them. When Josh leaves, reluctantly, after hopeless begging for him to stay, Tyler spends far too long looking at the red marks Josh’s stubble made on his skin. When he ventures back into his kitchen, fingers still tracing the lines on his jaw, there’s a note written on a napkin, a scrawl of half-smudged letters written with the marker Tyler keeps on his bench. 

_ I want you to come to my apartment today, when you’re ready. I finish work at 4pm but the key's under the doormat. See you soon x _

He reads the note and tries not to let his mind venture too far into the mystery of what Josh could be asking. He buries his head in coursework and tries to ignore the not-so-subtle undertones of anxiety that are trying to reach into his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the sugardaddy bit of this fic seems tame but both Tyler and I need some time to adjust and we’ll be getting into the good stuff in the next chapter or so! I’m on a cruise without internet for the next week, so although I’ll have plenty of time to write, there’ll be no updates until after that time! Please leave comments, though! It honestly makes my day.
> 
> Come to talk to me on Tumblr @lessamazingphil


	3. The Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently the only rational thoughts I have when on a cruise are Joshler thoughts. Enjoy >:-)

It takes a while for Tyler to make it to Josh’s apartment. He gets caught up in school work, composing a song about sadness is pretty damn hard when you’re otherwise preoccupied with something that makes you much too happy — and once he Googles the address Josh left him, Tyler spends a great deal of time choking. Josh lives on a promenade filled with newly built apartment complexes, and he’s situated in the penthouse suit of one of the most expensive buildings. The complex is about twenty minutes from where Tyler lives, so after scouring over bus timetables and actually catching one, he arrives at 6:30pm with an apology on the tip of his tongue.

It’s the first time Tyler sees Josh in casual clothes, and he’s surprised when Josh greets him wearing black skinny jeans and a button down shirt with floral print. It makes Tyler blush, and also makes him feel a little worried, because he’s yet to find a clothing style that doesn’t suit Josh, or that doesn’t turn him on. The shirt also showcases the colors of his tattoo piece, accentuating the definition of the muscles in his biceps.  

“Sorry… sorry I’m late,” he says distractedly, eyes never leaving Josh’s body.

“Baby? Is everything alright?” Josh queries when Tyler is still staring at him from the doorway.

Tyler conceals the sigh that leaves his mouth with a cough, and moves close to Josh, wrapping his arms around Josh’s neck. “You look so good, Josh. You always look so good.” 

To this, Josh smiles and presses a series of kisses to Tyler’s mouth, hands moving down Tyler’s side and lifting his shirt a little before he stops himself, pulling away and biting his lips as he shakes his head. “No, okay, let me show you around before I just drag you straight into my bedroom. I’m insatiable when it comes to you. You’re so distracting.”

He holds out a hand to Tyler, and pulls him further into the apartment. Tyler feels a little shocked when he sees the living room, with beautiful white leather couches, a proper record player and shelves of records, a sound system, an electronic drum kit, and various photos of Josh with friends, with family, playing the drums. “It’s everything I love. This is where I feel the happiest.” 

“I can see why. It’s amazing here.” Tyler pauses as he spots a shelf of sheet music near the drums, almost overfilled with pages. “Wait, how well can you play the drums?” 

Josh picks up a pair of drumsticks resting on a side table and makes his way over to the stool. “I used to be in a band, but I quit when I started working full-time. I still play whenever I get the chance, though. It turns out to be a pretty good party trick,” he explains, and nods to himself before sitting properly, gesturing towards the kit with one drumstick. “Not as good as the real thing, but it’s the one that won’t give me murderous neighbors.” 

Without so much as a warning, he starts hammering out the beat to an up-tempo pop song, biting his lip in concentration as the rhythm moves through the room, and Tyler swears his heart is beating at the same pace. When Josh finishes, he crooks a finger towards Tyler until he walks over and stands in front of Josh, who still sits on the stool. 

He places his hands on Josh’s chest and taps out a bit of the song Josh played for him. “You know, usually people are either hot or smart or talented, not all three. Guess I discovered you’re the exception to the rule, then?” Tyler says, and his eyes are wide with amazement. 

Josh wraps his arms around the small of Tyler’s back, just above his ass, and looks up at Tyler adoringly. “Sweetheart, don’t tempt me,” he says with a smile.

“Tempt you to do what, Josh?”

“Tempt me to describe every single amazing thing about you. It’s a very long list, and I was kind of hoping I’d be able to show you around sometime tonight. But I suppose,” he pauses, sighing dramatically, which makes Tyler roll his eyes with a smile, “your eyes, the way they express so much emotion and the way your eyelashes flutter when you blink; your devotion to what you love and to what you want; your mouth - the way your lips look after you’ve bitten them, the way it looks when you come or when you smile; your brains and your intelligence -“

“Josh,” Tyler says plainly, cutting off whatever Josh was about to say, and he leans down, pressing his knees into the stool between Josh’s legs so he can reach Josh’s mouth with his own. He licks at Josh’s mouth, eyes closing, and although Josh reciprocates for a short while, he pulls away quickly. 

Tyler whimpers at the loss, which only causes Josh to thread his fingers into Tyler’s hair and pull. “Behave, Tyler. Hands off until I finish our tour or you don’t get to see what I have planned for later.” 

All it does is have the opposite effect on Tyler. Every time he sees just a preview of Josh’s dominance over him, Tyler feels more desperate to misbehave, to be forced to submit. He wants it, but doesn’t know how to ask, so instead he follows Josh’s instructions and stands up.

Josh leads him around the apartment, through the kitchen and small dining room, the bathroom and the spare room, until he brings them back to the living room. “Baby, feel free to look around, I’ll be back in a minute,” Josh tells him, kissing Tyler on the cheek before exiting towards his bedroom.

He doesn’t do much in Josh’s absence; rather, Tyler walks up to the wall closest to him and glances at the several rows of pictures hung there. He sees Josh with hair in different shades of blues and pinks, with a girl of similar hair-dying tendencies, and at what Tyler assumes are concerts - blurry photos of a sweaty, shirtless Josh over a drum kit; a few photos of him kissing the same boy on the cheek on a bright stage; a bird’s eye view angle of a group huddle. It makes Tyler smile, makes him wonder what kind of life Josh lived before he became a lawyer full-time.

He almost knocks a few of the photos when a pair of arms wrap around his waist, and a pair of lips kiss him on the back of his neck. “Some of my favourite memories,” Josh whispers in Tyler’s ear, and grips him a little tighter.

“Josh,” Tyler says, a little breathlessly, and he stays frozen in Josh’s arms. 

“Come with me, sweetheart, we need to talk about something important.” Josh turns them away from the wall and leads them towards one of the couches. He lets Tyler take one side of the couch and he sits cross-legged at the other, reaching over to take one of Tyler’s hands.

“There’s actually a couple of things I want to ask you, but I think this one is the most important. I want you to move in with me, and live here." 

Tyler’s eyes widen at Josh’s words, and he feels himself tense up. He knows there is no way he can do this. "But Josh, I can’t…"

"You can’t what, Tyler?" 

“I’ve barely known you for a week, and I can’t move in here and use all your nice things and let you do this for me,” Tyler argues, and he know he should just _take_ the offer, but his guilty consciousness is running awry in his head. 

Instead of backing down, Josh smiles brightly. He moves across the couch, and straddles Tyler’s lap, using one of his hands to lift Tyler’s chin. “Okay, well I thought easy way would work, but I guess I’m going to have to do this the hard way.”

Tyler frowns, and goes to protest, but Josh only kisses him. It’s a hard kiss, and Tyler knows it’s meant to shut him up. He snakes one of his arms over Josh’s shoulders as he settles between Tyler’s legs.  

"Maybe I want you here. Maybe,” Josh pauses, thumbs rubbing over the jut of Tyler’s hipbones,  "I want you to live with me and I want to keep you all for myself. I want _you_ , so badly, and I want to take care of you, I want to spoil you and treat you how you deserve to be treated.” His voice lowers to a whisper on the last sentence, and he pecks Tyler on the lips, once, before continuing.

“We could be so good, baby, I can make it so good for you, just let me show you,” he mutters against Tyler’s lips, and Josh breathes in before kissing him, deep and slow. Tyler moans into Josh’s mouth, pulling Josh further on top of his body, and wraps one of his legs around the back of Josh’s thigh. 

He tries to juggle his thoughts, tries to talk at the same time he kisses, lips and tongues getting caught in the onslaught. “Josh… Josh, what happens if I say yes?”

Josh breaks away to laugh, a small sound against Tyler’s mouth, before biting on Tyler’s lip. “I take you bed and I show you exactly what I have been talking about,” Josh whispers, eyes staring into Tyler’s.

“And if I say no?”

“Then I'll still take you to bed and I’ll still show you exactly what I have been talking about, and hopefully, you’ll say yes. If you don’t say yes after all that, I’ll take you back to your apartment and I will still want you as much as I do now.” 

After that, it’s gasps and moans, it’s sounds of content and kissing, it’s happiness. Josh pulls away when Tyler starts to beg for more, laying a hand on Tyler’s stomach to feel the erratic movement of his breathing. “Bedroom, now, come on,” he orders, and lifts off of Tyler to pull him from the couch, “we’ve got an agenda, Tyler. This is the part when I'm going to make you feel so good.”

It takes a while to make it from the living room to Josh’s bedroom, with Josh’s goal to apparently kiss Tyler against any viable wall, and Tyler’s reluctance to stop kissing once it starts. They bump their way into the room, and Josh pushes Tyler onto the center of the bed. He pauses, walking to his bedside table to turn on the lamp, and turns back to see Tyler looking at him in confusion. 

“Don’t want to do this in the dark,” he says with a smile, and he leans down to pull off Tyler’s shoes and both of their socks, unbuttoning and removing his own shirt. He kneels on the bed, legs bracketing Tyler’s thighs, and Tyler sits up a little so he can reach out for Josh, hands running down the muscles of his arms, his chest, down to his stomach. He makes an attempt to unzip Josh’s jeans, but Josh bats his hands away, eyes dark as he watches Tyler obey his unspoken order. _I am in charge here. Let me lead this._

Josh moves up the bed, grabbing Tyler’s shirt and pulling it off roughly. He leans down and grazes his teeth over one of Tyler’s nipples, swirls it with his tongue, pulling breathless whimpers from beneath him. All too soon, he moves away, calm fingers unzipping Tyler’s jeans and pulling his pants and underwear off in one go.

With Tyler completely naked under him, Josh sits back and admires him. Although Tyler feels insecure and bare, he watches as Josh’s eyes scan over his body, reaching out to touch the tops of his thighs, the curve of his waist. 

“I haven’t had the chance to do this yet. You’re so beautiful, so responsive to me.” He moves his hands over the planes of Tyler’s body, and smirks when Tyler closes his eyes and sighs, body moving with the path of Josh’s fingers. The lower down his body Josh gets, the more desperate Tyler becomes. His hips undulate when Josh grips them, whimpering as rough fingers dig in hard enough to bruise.

Josh is still wearing his jeans, and they rub against Tyler’s bare thighs, lightly brushing against his hard cock. It makes Tyler reach out, grabbing at Josh’s shoulders, a high-pitched whine leaving his lips.

A hand grabs both of his wrists before he knows what is happening, and Josh pushes them above Tyler’s head. “None of that, Tyler,” Josh orders. His voice is calm and clear, demanding, and when Tyler focuses on Josh’s face, he can see how dark his eyes are, his jaw clenched. He leans down to kiss Tyler, and it’s surprisingly soft in comparison to the dark look in his eyes, gentle movement and soft sounds.

He pulls back when Tyler tries to kiss deeper, but something inside of Tyler’s mind tells him not to complain. Josh leans back, releasing Tyler’s wrists, to stare down at him. “I want to fuck you.” 

The words are loud in the room, almost echoing off the walls. It sends Tyler into a new form of desperation, eyes wide and pleading, tears collecting in the corner of his eyes. “Josh, please, please fuck me, I want it so bad, I-“ He feels frenzied, always feels like this when Josh is surrounding all of his senses. All aspects of control leave his mind and he becomes completely dependent on Josh’s every word, intoxicated. 

“I know, baby, I know how much you want it. Just wait a second, let me get everything,” Josh pauses, lifting off Tyler to reach for his bedside table, opening the drawer and taking out lube and a strip of condoms. There is a notable bulge in Josh’s jeans, and Tyler’s mouth waters. His own cock is flushed against his stomach, red and hard as Josh moves around him.

The sound of Josh flipping the lid on the lube rings in Tyler’s ears, and he looks down to see Josh coat his fingers in it before he moves back to his position over Tyler. He shifts Tyler a little, bending one of his legs and spreading them, giving Josh access to Tyler’s hole. Josh has the look of concentration back on his face as he presses one finger to his entrance, the tip of a slick finger slowly moving in and out before he pushes it in fully. 

Tyler gasps a little at the intrusion, but is quickly distracted when Josh bends down and starts pressing kisses to Tyler’s stomach, licking into his belly button and grazing teeth on tight skin, leaving goosebumps in his path. Josh licks and kisses and bites his way down Tyler’s body until he reaches his untouched cock, leaking and fully hard under Josh’s ministrations.

“God, you’re so gorgeous, I can’t believe this is all for me,” Josh mumbles, looking into Tyler’s eyes as he takes hold of Tyler’s cock with his free hand, the other one steadily pumping in and out of his hole.

He moans as Josh starts moving his hand over his cock, working his wrist in the same rhythm as his finger in Tyler’s ass, and Tyler’s hips start moving on their own accord. “Another finger, please, Josh, I want more,” he pleads, voice hoarse with arousal.

Josh nods, mouth turned up with a small smirk, and presses another finger in, scissoring them and twisting them slightly, angling them to sink deeper. Tyler is tight around him, his fingers surrounded in a tight heat, and Josh knows that they both need this, need to be joined together.  

It isn’t enough for Tyler, though, and he squirms under Josh, trying to lift his hips for a better angle, but it only makes Josh stop fisting Tyler’s cock so he can press Tyler to the bed. 

“Behave, baby boy. If you want something, ask. Don’t act like you’re in control here,” Josh warns, but he reaches to grabs a pillow and lifts Tyler’s hips, fingers still in him, to place it there.

He takes hold of Tyler’s cock again, his pulls slow and long as his fingers move faster, the new angle allowing him to stroke over Tyler’s prostate. Tyler jolts a little as his vision blurs, pure arousal pulsing through his veins, his lungs. He never wants it to end, wants to be in Josh’s bed forever, feeling like this.

“Imagine all the things we could get up to if you lived here, we wouldn’t have to wait to visit each other. I could fuck you any way I wanted,” Josh says, and Tyler watches as his head lowers and he takes the head of Tyler’s cock into his mouth. 

Tyler is at a loss for words, unsure if he’s allowed to place a hand in Josh’s hair so he fists them in the sheets instead. He feels full and overwhelmed - Josh fingering him, Josh’s hand and mouth on his cock, hickeys on his hips and the taste of Josh on his lips. 

Josh takes more of Tyler into his mouth, lips forming a seal as he sucks, tongue licking the underside, moving over the vein and around the head. He adds a third finger with the other two in Tyler’s ass, and he pumps with purpose now, stretching Tyler’s hole, excess lube gathering around his rim. He keeps going until he feels Tyler is close to coming, hole clenching around his fingers and cock swelling.

Without warning, he pulls off and pulls out, biting at Tyler’s hip when he cries out in frustration. “Josh, you’re going to kill me, I need you,” he rattles on, mind clearly scrambled, but Josh ignores him. He moves off the bed, wiping his lube-covered fingers on his sheets before he starts to unzip his jeans. He removes the remaining pieces of clothes and grabs the bottle of lube and the condoms.

He stops when Tyler starts whining again, face in a half-formed pout. “I’m clean, Josh, don’t use the condoms,” he starts, eyebrow raised. 

“Tyler…”

“I was tested a month ago, and the only person I’ve even gotten close to having sex with is you. So if you’re clean, then I don’t want to use condoms.” 

“Sweetheart, are you sure?” 

Tyler eyes are dark and serious when he nods, despite the fact that his whole body is flushed. “Please, Josh,” he says quietly, and it’s enough to make Josh cave, leaving the condoms with his pile of discarded clothes. 

He uncaps the lube again and coats his hand in it before he wraps it around his cock, touching himself with a groan and rolling his hips. Josh wants to put on a show for Tyler, wants to make him desperate, and he can see that it works when Tyler spreads his legs further, cock leaking even more when Josh climbs back on the bed. 

Josh grabs hold of Tyler’s hips and pushes him a little so that his knees are folded up, almost touching his chest and leaving his hole exposed and open at the right angle for Josh to push into. He guides his cock over Tyler’s stretched hole, teasingly skimming over it, and Tyler gasps at the sensation.

“Beg for it, Tyler, show me how much you want it,” he urges, the slick head of his cock just barely dipping into Tyler's hole on every pass.

“Josh, please, I need your cock in me, need to feel you splitting me in half and fucking me hard and coming in me. I want you to fuck me and hold me down and make me scream for it. Please fuck me, Josh, I need it so badly,” Tyler babbles, running one of his hands down his body. He doesn’t know if he’s breathing anymore or if he’s floating, he just knows he needs to be fucked, _now_. 

His begging is enough to convince Josh to position himself properly, placing Tyler’s shaking legs on either side of his waist, and he pushes in with one, slow glide. It makes Tyler let out a loud, breathy moan, legs tightening around Josh as he stills inside of Tyler.

“Oh my god, you’re so tight, fuck, Tyler, baby,” Josh whispers, and he moves closer to Tyler, cock pushing in just that bit further, so he can reach Tyler’s mouth. They kiss in between moans, Josh biting down on Tyler’s lips and the fingers of one hand thread in his hair, pulling hard so Josh can reach Tyler’s neck. He sucks hickeys on Tyler’s throat, proper, purpling ones that Tyler wouldn’t be able to hide, even if he wanted to. In return, his nails slide down Josh’s back, grasping for any purchase as Josh starts moving his hips. 

It’s an overwhelming sensation. He feels full - it’s been a while since he’s been fucked like this, not with a toy or with fingers, and it’s overwhelming because this is _Josh_. 

He looks strong above Tyler, biceps tensed as he keeps one hand in Tyler’s hair, the other one gripping his hip, abdominal muscles rolling with every thrust. Even his face looks powerful, the line of his jaw defined as he stares into Tyler’s face, heat radiating off of both of them. It’s intense; Tyler’s never had sex that feels like this before.

The room fills with the sound of low grunts and high whines, the obscene noise of skin against skin, headboard slamming against the wall with every hard thrust. Tyler’s fingers slip down Josh’s back, struggling to keep up with Josh’s demanding pace, especially when he starts hitting Tyler’s prostate each time. Tyler could swear he sees stars.

“Touch yourself, baby,” Josh grits out as he pushes in deeper, sweat gathering on his forehead as both of his hands press into Tyler’s hips, speeding up his rhythm.

The words snap him out of the trance-like state he is in, and he fists one hand around his cock, pulling at the same time that Josh fucks him. He feels tears of pleasure form in his eyes as his stomach tightens. “Josh, I’m close, I need to come, Josh, please,” he begs, watering eyes searching Josh’s face. 

Josh leans down to kiss Tyler, messy and frenzied, and nods his head. “Okay, baby boy, you can come, you’re so good for me,” he whispers, kissing Tyler’s bottom lip before leaning back, fucking into Tyler with determination, pushing in deeply with every thrust to hit Tyler’s prostate.

It only takes a few more strokes of his hand before he’s right on the edge, and when Josh hits his prostate one more time, he climaxes, covering his hand and stomach with come as he cries out Josh’s name. He’s breathless, and he shakes through the aftershocks, Josh still mercilessly pushing into him. 

Josh knows he’s close as well, and with Tyler clenched tight around his cock, keeping him surrounded in the heat of Tyler’s ass, he comes with one final thrust, filling Tyler up with his release. He leans down to kiss Tyler again, panting into his mouth as they both come down from their highs.  

“You’re amazing, Tyler, you feel so good underneath me. You’re made to be fucked, baby boy,” Josh whispers into Tyler’s mouth, and he pulls out despite Tyler’s delayed protests, watching as his come leaks out from Tyler’s spent hole. “Oh, fuck, baby, that’s hot,” he says as he dips a finger into the mess, Tyler squirming with oversensitivity, and puts it in his mouth. Tyler watches with wide eyes as Josh licks at his own come and probably lube, face mischievous as he watches Tyler watch him.  

When he pulls his finger out of his mouth, he sticks his tongue out at Tyler and licks his lips, moving off of Tyler. “Okay, sweetheart, let me get you a cloth to clean this up.”

Tyler watches the muscles of Josh’s back move as he walks to the bathroom, and his cock gives a slight twitch at the sight. He feels exhausted, satiated, but more comfortable and safe than he’s ever felt. He knows his decision is made, and when Josh walks back into the room, he smiles sweetly at him. “Yes,” he says plainly, which makes Josh look up at him in confusion. 

“Yes what?” 

“Yes, I will move in with you.”

Josh smiles at this, and starts to press a warm, damp cloth to Tyler’s hole, his cock, the lube-covered parts of his thighs, and then up to his come-covered stomach. “I’m glad you want to, Tyler. We can arrange everything tomorrow, but for now, cuddling you sounds like a really good plan.”

Tyler quirks an eyebrow as Josh discards the cloth and shifts Tyler over a little to lift the sheets. He covers both of them with it before pulling Tyler into his grasp, tangling their legs and tucking Tyler’s head under his chin. 

“I’m so glad we found each other,” Josh whispers into Tyler’s hair, hands resting at the small of his back. 

It’s the last thing either of them say before falling into a comfortable silence, dozing off in each other’s arms. Tyler feels at peace with the world, with himself, as Josh holds him tightly, and he can hear the steady beat of Josh’s heart against him, grounding him. Some part of Tyler finally caves, and he knows that he wants to give everything to Josh, every part of himself that he has hidden from his friends and family.  

The word - love - re-enters his mind, and he pushes it back with a determined hand, shying away from _that_ part of his feelings for Josh. _Not yet,_ he tells himself, _not yet_ , but he still falls asleep to thoughts of Josh surrounding his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was more to this chapter but I didn’t want to ruin the vibe going on! Here’s a spoiler, next chapter starts with some morning sex and then Josh takes Tyler shopping and the True Sugar Daddy comes to life. 
> 
> Thank you for all the support, feel free to message me @lessamazingphil on tumblr! Send me any prompts or things you want to see in this fic and I’ll keep it in mind x


	4. The Mall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only excuse I have for posting this so late is the fact that I have had a shitty and confusing couple of weeks. But it’s here!!

Tyler is in the middle of a fantastic dream. He’s lying in a bed in a middle of a cloud with a naked Josh over him, his arms pressed above his head. The sound of birds and the gentle chords of a harp fill the air, mixing with his own gasps as Josh’s fingers run down his body. Tyler closes his eyes, back against silk sheets, fingers resting on a soft pillow, giving in to the sensation. He feels something warm and wet on his nipple, Josh’s mouth sucking and biting, and the other one's pinched and rolled between two fingers. 

He lets out a moan and blinks open his eyes, except this time, he’s not in a bed on a cloud, he’s in a bedroom. _Josh's bedroom_. With Josh’s lips wrapped around his nipple, glancing up at Tyler from under the sheets baring a mischievous look on his face. He bites down on the sensitive flesh one more time before pulling back and moving close to Tyler’s face, bodies pressed against each other. The room is dark, the first rays of sun barely illuminating the room, but Tyler can see the brightness of Josh’s eyes in front of his.

“Good morning, baby boy. Had a good dream?” Josh asks, and he cups his hands around Tyler’s face to press a kiss on his lips, sweet and soft and almost like he hadn’t been making Tyler hard in his sleep a minute earlier. He lies back down next to Tyler, who takes the opportunity to snuggle closer, trying to ignore his half-hard cock in favour for a possible chance to sleep in. 

It isn’t long until Josh grows restless again, though, and he runs a hand through Tyler’s hair. “Come on, sleepy, there’s a reason why I woke you up. I invited Debby over to meet you and then I’m taking you shopping.”

Tyler groans a little in protest, pushing his head further into Josh’s chest, eyes fluttering closed. "Josh, you know I’m going to get a job, you’re not always going to get to pay for me,” he murmurs into dry, warm skin. Josh still smells a little like sweat and come, and Tyler wills images of Josh fucking him out of his mind. _Sleep, I want to sleep,_ he reminds himself.

Josh, on the other hand, seems to be doing everything in his favor to keep Tyler from doing just that. He rolls himself on top of Tyler’s body, _don't think about the dream_ , and taps his fingers to Tyler’s temple. "But I’m your… what’s it called? Sugar daddy? I’m your sugar daddy now, and I’m going to buy you nice things whether you want me to or not,” he says, and he wiggles his eyebrow suggestively at Tyler.

Tyler scrunches his nose. "Does that mean I have to call you daddy now?”

“You can call me whatever you want, baby boy,” Josh replies with that same mischievous smile as before. He reaches down, hand trailing down Tyler’s stomach and hips, weaving between tangled sheets to take a hold of Tyler’s cock, thumb swirling over the head and stroking him to hardness.  

He’s definitely wide awake now, body moving with Josh’s strokes, revelling in the feeling of Josh’s solid thighs framing his legs; rough, calloused fingers wrapped around his cock, jerking him with quick pulls. Josh presses himself closer to Tyler, mouthing at Tyler’s jaw until he pulls away with a final stroke up his cock, Tyler lifting his hips in an attempt to keep Josh’s hand around him.

“Mm, I think that’s enough. Debby’s going to be coming soon, wouldn’t want her to walk in on this, would we?” Josh says, and he smirks a little at how easily he can make Tyler desperate, cheeks flushed and body yearning for Josh’s touch.

“Josh, don’t stop now, don’t,” Tyler whines, eyes closed as he steadies his breathing. Josh makes a sound of disapproval, so Tyler rolls his hips against Josh’s in protest, mouth in a pout.

Josh tilts his head in surprise at Tyler’s reaction. It’s another aspect of their relationship he _had_ been meaning to ask Tyler about the night before - the power balance in their relationship. He sees it in Tyler, his desire for Josh to take control of his body, his mind. He wants it almost as much, wants to make Tyler behave and show his dominance but Josh doesn’t want to take it too far without an explicit conversation about it first.

He takes the same route they’re on, instead. "Oh, someone’s being a bit bratty today. It’s too bad you don’t make the rules here, sweetheart.” Josh says, patting Tyler lightly on the cheek with a smirk. He turns to switch on the lamp, and when he looks back, he gasps. “My god, your neck,” Josh says in astonishment.

Something drops in Tyler’s stomach, and he feels cold with sudden alarm. Josh seems to notice his panic, and he grabs hold of Tyler’s hand as he sits up, somehow trying to get a look at his neck.

“No, baby, it’s not bad, just… go and look in the mirror in my bathroom. Don’t be angry, okay?” Josh moves from Tyler’s body so that he can get up, still half-hard and flushed red as he walks to Josh’s bathroom.

Josh bites his lip when he hears an angry noise come from the bathroom, and Tyler all but stomps back to the bedroom. He stands at the door, arms crossed like a petulant child. “Josh, how the hell am I supposed to cover this?” 

Tyler’s neck is covered in reddish-purple bruises, bite marks in the shape of Josh’s mouth, hickeys plastered from jaw to shoulder. It looks exactly like he’s been fucked very roughly, and he knows that it’s going to be a solid week before his neck even starts to resemble it’s normal state again.

Josh tries to hold in the burst of laughter he knows will only make Tyler angrier, because really, Tyler looks even more attractive with the array of hickeys and bruises on his neck, the few on his hips and thighs standing out from his skin. “You’re not going to cover them,” Josh decides, and he gestures for Tyler to come back to bed, which he does, begrudgingly. 

“What do you mean? I can’t go out like this, Josh, that’s insane! What is everyone going to think?” 

“They’re going to think,” Josh says, pulling on Tyler’s arm so he lands on top of Josh, “that they want to be the ones doing that to you.” He shifts Tyler’s hips, fingers pressing lightly into the bruises from the night before until their cocks are lined up. “Here, I’ll make it up to you. You can get off now, but then you do what I say and you don’t cover up those beautiful bruises.” 

Tyler rolls his eyes and he pokes a finger at the middle of Josh’s chest.  

Josh only grins broadly, hand moving up to grip the curve of Tyler’s ass, nails digging into the flesh ever so slightly. He allows Tyler to move his hips so their cocks slide together with dry friction, and he holds his other hand up to Tyler’s mouth. “Lick, Tyler.”

There’s a glimmer of confusion that flickers over Tyler’s face before he licks at Josh’s hand, tongue pushing between fingers and flat over his palm. The act itself is not particularly lewd, but Tyler’s reaction to it is. His eyelashes flutter as his tongue passes over the grooves of Josh’s fingers, and he makes small, content noises, hips still thrusting lightly against Josh’s. He tries to bite at Josh’s hand in the junction between his thumb and forefinger, which makes Josh pull away abruptly. 

He pinches Tyler’s thigh, right on the inside, and Tyler flinches in surprise. “I said lick, not bite. Do what you’re told,” he orders, watching as Tyler blushes before moving to lick Josh’s hand with increased vigor.

Josh ordering him around and reprimanding him causes that growingly familiar sense of desperation and submissiveness to surround him. He ruts gently, hesitantly against Josh’s cock, relieved when Josh reciprocates. There’s smears of saliva around his mouth now as his lips bump against parts of Josh’s skin that’s already wet, nose bumping against fingers.

“That’s good, baby. God, you’re so good when you’re like this,” Josh praises as he pulls his hand away from Tyler’s mouth and wraps it around their cocks instead. 

They both moan a little with the first full pull, the feeling of Josh’s spit-soaked hand and the smoothness of their cocks sending a rush of pleasure through both of them. Josh’s hand on Tyler’s ass guides him as they start moving their hips at the same time that Josh’s hand begins to move faster around their cocks, sounds of slick skin filling the room. Tyler moves a little and he reaches out to wrap one of his own hands around their cocks, fisting the reddened heads as precome beads at the tips, spreading between them. He’s gasping a little, overwhelmed with sensation and pleasure. 

“Sweetheart, look at you. You’re so overwhelmed by this, just from what I do for you. You’re like a perfect little toy, all marked up and bruised, needy and desperate. You’re practically choking for it, aren’t you?” the words are dirty as they roll off Josh’s tongue, and Tyler laps them up like it’s oxygen.  

“Josh,” Tyler whimpers, tightness in his stomach building up the more Josh moves his hips. He can tell Josh is close too, his hand quickening in pace with Tyler’s, his grunts increasing in frequency as he looks up at Tyler’s face. 

Josh moves his hand up to cup Tyler's cheek, guiding him down so their lips almost touch. “Close, baby?” he asks, tone light and innocent, even as his hand moves over the heads of their cocks again, drawing a moan from Tyler’s mouth. 

Tyler nods his head, forehead bumping against Josh’s, and exhales shakily.

“I want you to ask for permission to come, otherwise I’ll leave you untouched the next time you want it.”

“Josh, I can’t… Josh.” All Tyler can think of is Josh’s name, stuck in his mind in a loop, and the way his rough hands feel on Tyler’s skin, holding him to Josh and stroking his cock.  

“Ask, sweetheart, or you don’t get it,” Josh warns, and his eyes are dark, stormy. 

Tyler wracks his brains for words that aren’t ‘Josh’ or ‘more’, but the movement of their hands, of Josh’s cock, against him are driving him crazy. He chokes out the words, a quiet whimper of “Josh please let me come, please, please Josh,” and even in his sex-crazed mind, he knows he sounds exactly like a whore, desperate and insane with need.

It works well enough though, as Josh moves his hand back down to Tyler’s ass and starts tugging at their cocks faster, precome beading at Tyler’s slit with every stroke. “Okay, baby, you can come.” 

He presses a hand to Tyler’s stomach, feeling the way the muscles tense as his fingers brush the head of Tyler’s cock at the same time his other hand, joint with Tyler’s, moves downwards.  

Tyler chokes out a poor attempt at Josh’s name before he comes, streams of pearly white landing on his stomach and Josh’s hand. His hips stutter, his hand slowing it’s tugs on their cocks, and if it wasn’t for Josh’s desperate need to follow Tyler’s climax, he would have stopped moving completely. With a low growl, Josh strokes at their cocks one last time, Tyler squirming with oversensitivity, before he finishes, come spilling over their hands, leaving a mess of wetness on the bed sheets.  

Josh pulls Tyler down, his boneless form melding to Josh’s as they breathe erratically  against each other, sweat-soaked skin and heated cheeks. “Holy fuck, you’re amazing,” Josh husks out, and it’s followed by an awestruck giggle, a look of pure disbelief. “I can’t understand how you ended up here. You’re meant to be mine, aren’t you?” Josh asks, and he looks at Tyler with a lopsided smile. 

All Tyler can do is shrug and nod shyly, and he burrows his head into Josh’s neck, enjoying the calm silence that lasts all of five minutes before Josh drags them into the shower, a grumpy Tyler barely allowing it. 

\------

Debby is a burst of energy. She enters the flat with less than a knock on the door, and she calls out Josh’s name with an expectant tone. The man himself walks to greet her, a tank top in his hands, and she pushes forward to wrap herself around him.  

“Debby, Jesus, calm down,” he complains with a laugh, and he tries to pry himself away so he can put on the shirt.

Tyler peeks around the corner at the spectacle, wearing a shirt of Josh’s that sits loosely on him and his jeans from the night before. He’s soon swept into the path of Debby as well, and she squeaks a little when she pulls him into a hug, Josh grinning wolfishly behind her back. When she pulls away, though, she gasps and turns angrily towards Josh.

“His neck, Josh? What did you even do?” 

The blush on Tyler’s neck only accentuates the plethora of bruises further, and he rubs his fingers over his throat self-consciously. 

Josh is still grinning widely, and he shrugs unapologetically. “Got a bit carried away last night, he just looked so pretty underneath me.” The statement makes Tyler groan furiously and Debby roll her eyes. Josh simply ignores them and makes his way to the living room, the other two following behind. 

They give an abridged version of how they met to Debby, who is seemingly unsurprised by the series of events that followed, and soon starts interrogating Tyler on his life, his school, his work. “I’m still trying to convince Josh that I do actually need a job,” Tyler explains to her, eyebrows raised at Josh, who has Tyler sat in his lap.  

A hand runs over his thigh, and Josh pinches him a little, a twinge of pain even through the thick fabric of his jeans. “I think I know what’s best for you, sweetheart,” he grits out, mouth close to Tyler’s ear. 

Debby watches them with an amused look, curious but not invasive, and nods at the pair. Josh’s arms are wrapped around Tyler’s waist, holding Tyler’s hands, his legs draped over Josh’s thighs. They look like a perfect fit, and Debby can’t help but smile a little. She can tell that they’re so close already, bickering and fighting about stupid things, but the way Josh looks at Tyler, she can see that there is something else there. 

She’s been best friends with Josh for as long as she can remember, and through all of the boyfriends Josh has introduced her to, he’s never looked at them in the same way he looks at Tyler. 

\------ 

Debby convinces Josh to let her drive them to the mall, Tyler and Josh sat in the back seat of her slightly broken car, and Tyler has no idea where they’re going. They arrive at a towering building, and he’s never been inside of it before. The list of shops on the sign near the parking lot tells him it’s expensive, closer to Josh’s line of expertise than his, and he already feels the impending guilt of letting Josh do this for him.

The first shop Josh drags him into is a suit store, and Debby almost coos at him when he tries on suit jackets, strutting awkwardly between Josh and Debby. The former barely offers any input, only staring up at Tyler as he tries on different components of suits, and sometimes pulling out his phone to send a message or take a photo of Tyler. Each time, Tyler returns with a bigger blush on his face and a pointed look at Josh, who doesn’t say anything in return.

Josh is interrupted by a slap on his arm, a look of fierce disapproval on Debby’s face. “What are you doing, Josh? Compliment him, look how nervous he is!” she hisses, and it’s only then that she notices the dark look on Josh’s face. 

“Do you _want_ to see the messages I’ve been sending to him, then? He’s not nervous,” he asks, and all but shoves his phone into her hand. 

 

_ Josh Dun - Fuck, you look so hot in all black, baby, you’re fucking neck  _

_ Josh Dun -  I just want to eat you up in that grey suit, look at the way your body moves in it  _

_ Josh Dun -  Take up modelling, baby boy, I’ll be your sponsor and your agent, the whole world needs to how you look wearing that  _

_ Josh Dun - Actually on second thought, maybe I want to keep you all to myself  _

_ Josh Dun -  Can’t wait to take you out looking like this _

_ Tyler Joseph - Josh, fuck._

 

Debby throws the phone at Josh’s chest, and crosses her arms. “First of all, gross, I really _didn't_ need to see that and secondly, why can’t you just tell him that face to face?”

Josh sighs a little, rubbing a hand over his cheek and turning to look at Debby properly. “If I say it to his face, I’m scared that I’ll tell him something stupid.”

“Like what?” she asks, head tilted.

“Like he’s the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”

“That’s not-"

"Or that I think I’m in love him."

“Josh…” Debby starts, tone wary. 

“Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed it, come on, Debby,”  

“But it’s -"

“Just leave it, okay? It’s too early to be thinking like that,” Josh says, and he looks distressed, fingers trembling as he smoothes them over his shirt.

He perks up when Tyler leaves the dressing room with his regular clothes back on, a pile of suits in the assistant’s hands. Tyler walks over to him and kisses him gently, a smile plastered on his lips. “Thank you, Josh,” he says, and pulls them over to the check out. They leave with three bags - barely a dent in Josh’s wallet - but it makes Tyler almost giddy with happiness, and he clutches Josh’s free hand as they walk out of the store. 

The next few shops they enter sell more casual clothes, and Josh follows Tyler around as he picks out shirts, jeans and button downs that he likes, asking for Josh’s approval. He’s more confident than he was in the suit store, dragging Josh, and occasionally Debby, through aisles of clothes. He spends a while in the changing rooms, showing off clothes for Josh who smiles and nods and presses his hands to Tyler’s body, whispering careful praises and compliments.

Debby checks up on him every so often between trying on her own clothes and flirting with the staff, making sure that Josh isn’t acting like a complete train wreck in front of Tyler. However, Josh seems to have reigned in whatever feelings he was harbouring in the suit store, and she can tell he’s fine, flirting with Tyler now, comfortable. 

After a quick pit stop to Debby’s car to deposit the bags into the trunk of the cart, Tyler and Josh stray from Debby, much to Tyler’s confusion, as Josh leads them to a dimly lit store in a remote corner of the mall. When they walk in, Tyler instantly realizes what it is. A sex store. In the middle of an expensive and upmarket mall. And he’s standing in it with his boyfriend.

They haven’t discussed using toys yet, which is both of their faults, and Tyler feels a little overwhelmed. He has his own toys, _of course_ he does, but not toys that Josh has purchased for him. That Josh wants to use on him. The thought makes him a little hard in his jeans, and he tries to focus on anything else.

“I want to buy you some pretty things to wear when I’m not there. Or that I can use to make you feel good, or punish you. Do you want that, sweetheart?” Josh asks him, his eyes bright, hopeful, a hand on Tyler’s hip.

“Yes, Josh, but… where do I start looking?”

Josh laughs a little, and pulls him to a wall of dildos, extremely varying in shape, size and colors. Tyler feels dumbfounded, and Josh tries his best to guide Tyler. “I’ll pick one for you as well, but I want you to have one you can use when I think you need to,” Josh explains, as he himself eyes a thick, blue glass toy that he can already imagine working into Tyler’s ass. His mouth waters a little at the thought.  

After a couple of minutes and a few bored offers of assistance from the guy working at the store, Tyler picks out a baby pink silicone dildo, and Josh nods his head with approval when Tyler shows him. He then makes Tyler walk around the store to distract him as he approaches the assistant, asking for a particular vibrator he’s already being eyeing online, thinking about how much he could tease Tyler with it. He also grabs a plug to match the blue toy he picked out, the same blue glass embellished with a flower on the end. 

When Tyler comes back, holding something in his hands with a shy look, Josh ushers him closer. “What’s this, sweetheart?”  

Tyler opens his hand, revealing a pair of handcuffs, which takes Josh by surprise. “Can we get these?” he asks, and Josh takes them out of Tyler’s hands to inspect them. 

“Of course, sweetheart. I didn’t know you’d want these. Is there anything else?” he asks, encouraging Tyler to be outspoken, but he just shakes his head, kissing Josh’s lips a bit before pulling away and letting Josh approach the cash register. 

They meet up with Debby after that, grabbing lunch from the food court, and when the pass by a music store that’s looking for staff, Tyler takes note of the number, feeling excitement spread through him. 

They then walk back to the car, Debby turning her music as loud as possible when Josh and Tyler start kissing in the back seat, _a little unnecessarily_ , she thinks. 

Tyler nuzzles his way into Josh’s neck, seatbelt digging into his hip as he twists to move closer, a happy sigh escaping his lips. “Thank you, Josh. You make me feel so special,” he whispers into Josh’s neck, and he feels a hand move through his hair, rub down his back.

“You are special, baby,” Josh replies, “you mean so much to me. I want you to feel like this, always." 

\------

After Debby drops them home, turning to kiss Josh, then Tyler on the cheek goodbye, they spend the rest of the afternoon lazing on the couch, half-heartedly arranging furniture movers to collect Tyler’s belongings from his flat, and making out, sweet and slow, unhurried. Neither of them are wearing many clothes, Josh without his shirt and Tyler down to his boxers and Josh’s shirt he wore earlier, but it just feels safe. Warm.

They’re watching some cheesy rom-com, Josh’s eyes slowly closing, when the sound of Tyler’s stomach rumbling alerts Tyler that he hasn’t actually eaten for hours, and neither has Josh. “Hey, Josh?” he whispers, trying to shake a dozing Josh awake, “we gotta eat something. Come on, babe.”

“Mm, don’t feel like making dinner,” Josh groans, pressing a kiss to Tyler’s cheek as he shifts against Tyler, straightening his back.

"I can do pancakes?” Tyler offers, kissing Josh playfully, tapping a hand against Josh’s thigh.

Josh nods, "Sounds great, baby,” he replies sleepily, and Tyler watches Josh close his eyes again before moving off him and walking towards the kitchen. 

Tyler searches around Josh’s cupboards, happy to find them filled with all the ingredients he needs, and begins to make the pancakes. The recipe is his mom’s, and he remembers learning it when he was just a kid. It fills his head with bittersweet nostalgia, the fact that he’ll never really be able to get that childhood innocence back, and he swallows thickly as he proceeds to add eggs to the mixture.

When he turns on the stove, Josh stirs properly, sitting up to look at Tyler moving around in his kitchen. _Right at home._ “Do you need help with anything?” he asks, already attempting to get up when Tyler shakes his head, encouraging Josh to stay put.

He starts humming a tune as he pours the first spoons of batter onto the pan, singing along to lyrics that he’s been formulating in his head for a few days. It’s just an inkling of a song, but he can’t stop thinking about it, so he sings quietly, barely loud enough for Josh to hear.

He’s halfway through cooking the pancakes when Josh comes up behind him, wrapping his arms around Tyler’s waist and pressing his nose into Tyler’s hair. “Sweet boy,” he sighs, pulling Tyler closer to him.

Tyler, however, is not welcoming the affection. "You’re distracting me, Josh," he complains when one of the pancakes almost burns. 

"And you’re distracting me," Josh argues back, taking a handful of Tyler’s ass and squeezing before pressing himself close to Tyler.

"That’s not the same,” Tyler starts, waving his spatula threateningly at Josh.

“You’re right, it’s worse," Josh concedes, licking a trail up behind Tyler’s ear. “You’re up here, singing and cooking for me, only wearing my shirt, and I have to stay away. That’s no fun, is it?” He moves his hands up Tyler’s torso, under the shirt, and his fingers pinch at Tyler’s nipples. "You know what, baby? You want a way to pay me back for all your pretty clothes? How about you suck me off, huh?” 

Tyler moans a little, rolling his hips so his ass presses against Josh’s groin. “Okay, yes, yes Josh, just, fuck, let me finish this so I don’t burn something, please,” he whimpers, and Josh backs off, watching Tyler finish the pancakes with shaky hands, covering them with foil before turning to Josh.

Josh leads him over to the couch, Tyler on his knees in front of Josh and watching as he unzips his jeans, pulling them down to his thighs before taking his cock out from his underwear, bringing Tyler’s head in close to take it. 

It’s heated but deliberate - Tyler’s mouth moves sinfully slow over Josh’s cock, lavishing the head, swallowing down as much as he can take. He looks up at Josh with blinking eyes, hands resting on Josh’s thighs, and it feels so good, hot mouth and tongue, careful hands, dark eyes.

“God, you’re made to suck dick like this, baby,” Josh murmurs, guiding Tyler by the back of the head at a slow pace, saliva dripping from his mouth onto his chin, “could let you do this forever.”

Tyler moans weakly around his cock, and the vibrations push Josh closer to the edge. He adores the way Tyler falls apart like this, just from Josh praising him and following orders. It drives him insane, overwhelmed with all of the impossible things he wants to do to Tyler at the same time. He thinks about the toys they purchased earlier, and his mind wanders to the same situation, Tyler sucking his cock, but with a butt plug in his ass and the cuffs keeping his arms behind his back. 

The imagery is enough to send him over the edge, and he comes without warning, stroking Tyler’s hair apologetically when he chokes a little, and slowly pulls out of Tyler’s mouth, eliciting an obscenely wet noise. “So good, Tyler, god."

In return, Josh gets Tyler off on the couch, pressing kisses to his hips and thighs as he pulls at Tyler’s cock in long, slow strokes, hand pressing into Tyler’s stomach. “You’re so beautiful, so pretty,” Josh mutters, and when Tyler comes, a choked cry leaving his lips, Josh says those three words that have been on his mind into the corner of Tyler’s hips, unheard by the world except for Tyler’s skin. 

In the cloudy afterwards, they lie against each other in bed, eating bits of syrupy pancakes with their fingers and telling insignificant stories about their lives. They’re both sleepy, only awake for each other, and when they finally settle for then night, Josh traces the words on Tyler’s hip again, on the curve of his back, his thigh. 

_I love you._  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your comments down below, it honestly makes me so happy! Also please come chat with me @lessamazingphil on Tumbl


	5. The Collar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lovely anon on Tumblr reminded me to keep writing and here I am, on that very same night, finishing a chapter. I'm sorry for taking so long, I've been very busy going to concerts and working and reading Ryden fics but here I am! This chapter isn't how I originally intended it to end but I think you've waited long enough. Thanks for all of the support, I really appreciate it!

It’s a few weeks later when it happens. It's inevitable. Always. 

Their lives slowly but surely begin to revolve around each other, a pattern forming. On weekdays, Tyler sometimes visit Josh at his work or wait for him to come home, offering a massage or a blowjob or cuddles until Josh feels more relaxed. The sex is heavenly, unlike anything Tyler’s ever had before.

He still thinks about the conversation they had that brought on a deeper element to their sex life. A few days after they purchase the toys from the sex store, Josh corners Tyler in the kitchen and starts to press kisses to Tyler’s neck, healing hickeys replaced with new ones.

“We need to talk about this,” Josh says vaguely, hands grabbing Tyler’s wrists to push them behind his back, pinned to the kitchen bench.

“About what, Josh?” Tyler asks, already a bit dizzy with arousal. Always a bit dizzy with it.

“I want to tie you up and fuck you. I want to force a gag in your mouth and tell you when you can move and come. I want to make you cry in desperation and I want to hit you and punish you when you don’t do what I say. I want it all, but you need to want it too. Do you want that, Tyler?” Josh asked him, shoving his chin up harshly so he’s looking Josh straight in the face. “Use words, do you want that?”

Tyler had nodded desperately, fingers tensed behind his back as he looks into Josh’s eyes. “Yes, Josh, please give it to me. Please, I want it so bad, I-" which had been enough for Josh, and he leans forward to bite at Tyler’s lip, pushing hard enough to draw blood.

That’s how they found themselves in the bedroom, Tyler handcuffed to the bedpost as Josh fucks him from behind, and once he finished inside Tyler, Josh doesn't let him come until tears roll down his cheeks. It was some of the roughest sex he’s ever had, and definitely the hottest, and he doesn't think he can ever look back.

His midterms approach quickly, the first inkling of snow falling onto the streets that signify the start of the holiday season, and he’s almost as busy as Josh when the music store at the mall offers him a part-time job. 

He’s ecstatic about it - the little twinge of guilt burdening his happiness slowly fading away with the prospect of being somewhat independent with finances. Josh still bathes him with gifts, flowers and records and a collar, navy blue and soft, that Tyler stashes in his bedside table, but he doesn’t feel as much like he’s useless anymore.

Everything in his life seems to be coming together - amazing boyfriend, a place to stay, a good job, and stable mental health - and he’s never felt safer or closer to anyone than he feels with Josh.

\-----

Josh almost says it one night. They’re in the bath after a particularly stressful day for both of them, and he has a lapful of Tyler, who’s warm and soft above him, pressing gentle kisses to Josh’s lips and nuzzling into Josh’s neck. It’s quiet except for the sound of the water moving around them and the distant beat of a song playing from the kitchen. 

A sense of calm surrounds them in that moment, serenity beyond anything Josh has ever felt. He wants to live in it forever, live in the feeling of Tyler around him and soft sounds and just… peace. Everything feels realer than it ever has, and it’s the moment where Josh just wants to tell Tyler how he really feels.

He almost says it, but he doesn’t want to break the silence. That’s all. 

\-----

It’s one of those quiet, uneventful days when it happens. Tyler is free of all commitments, with his classes finished for the holidays and no shifts at work, so he makes his way to Josh’s office. The receptionist barely glances at him as he walks in, and Tyler makes his way through the familiar path to Josh’s office. He listens carefully for any signs of a meeting going on inside the room but all he hears is the infrequent clacking of computer keys and small, absent mumbles. 

Tyler smiles before knocking on the door, and he places his hands behind his back, feigning innocence. He hears the rolling of chair wheels and heavy footsteps approaching before the door opens, and there Josh is, all neat suit and serious eyes until he takes in Tyler’s face, and then he’s smiling.

“Mr. Dun?” Tyler asks with a small voice, and he switches from looking at Josh’s face to glancing down at his own feet.

“That’s me, sir. How can I help you today, Mr…?”

“Joseph, Mr Joseph,” Tyler replies, and this is a new one. He’ll play along. 

Josh leads them into the office and offers Tyler a seat before turning around to the cabinets behind his desk, searching through them. Instead of sitting in the seat on the other side of Josh’s desk, he makes his way to the Josh's side and sits on the edge of the table, facing Josh and his broad back as he rifles through drawers.

“Looking for something, Mr. Dun?” Tyler asks, keeping his voice sweet and soft as he plays with a pen on the desk, rolling it between his fingers.

Josh turns around, a folder gripped in his mouth and a few more in his arms, and he’s almost surprised that Tyler is right there, sat with his feet pushing against Josh’s chair. “Made yourself comfortable there, Mr Joseph?” Josh asks, unavoidably moving against Tyler to place the files beside him on the desk, and he watches as Tyler nods. “What do you need assistance with, sir?” he queries, running a hand through his hair in what Tyler thinks is an entirely unprofessional manner.

“Oh, just, I’m having a bit of trouble with my landlord at the moment. You see, he’s very strict about what I can and can’t do in my apartment, and I’m just finding it very hard to deal with him _and_  the rising rent prices. I work at a… very prestigious company myself, sir, but even I need to find a way to make him ease off.”

Josh tilts his head a little in acknowledgement and moves a step closer to Tyler, hands tapping against his thighs. “I’m sure I can help you, Mr Joseph, but I must ask, how much are you willing to pay to appease your landlord?”

“Well,” Tyler begins, biting into his lip and fluttering his eyelashes at Josh, “that’s quite the problem. With all of this rent and extra money I’m paying, I’m not quite sure if I’ll have that much to spend right now. Unless, of course, there’s another way I can repay you?” he asks, the picture of innocence as he looks up.

“I’m sure we can figure something out,” Josh breathes out as he runs one of his hands down Tyler’s waist, pulling him a little closer to the edge of the desk so he can stand between Tyler’s legs.

“Mr Dun, are you propositioning me? Surely that goes against company policy?” Tyler asks, eyes wide with fake astonishment.

“Are you saying you don’t ever sleep with your own clients, Mr. Joseph?”

“No, you see, I have this boyfriend… dyed hair, nose piercing, great dick, okay kisser,” Tyler lists with a laugh, breaking character, eyes moving from the floor up to Josh's.

“Just okay, is he?” Josh questions, eyebrows quirked.

“He’s alright,” Tyler challenges, playing with the hem of his shirt as his legs swing. 

“Well then if you really need my help, I guess I’ve just got to be better than him, don’t I?” Josh grabs Tyler’s thigh with one hand and the back of his neck with the other, and presses forward to kiss Tyler with determination, tongue sliding against Tyler’s, who wraps one leg around Josh’s waist.

Neither of them hear the knock on the door until it’s too late, and Josh’s father watches as his son kisses a boy he’s never seen before. “Josh?” he asks, and his voice is low and gruff, bursting through the wet noise of their kisses.

Instantly, Josh pulls away from the kiss and looks over Tyler’s shoulder. His eyes widen when he sees his dad, arms crossed and eyebrow raised, and Josh feels his stomach drop. “Dad, uh, sorry, did you need something?”

“Who’s this, Joshua?” his father smirks and ignores the question. He walks around so he’s on the other side of Josh’s table, facing Tyler, who blushes furiously and hops down from the table to hide behind Josh.

Josh wraps an arm around Tyler’s waist, pulling him forward, and gives him a quick nod of encouragement before he looks to where his father is standing. “Dad, this is Tyler. He’s my boyfriend, we’ve been together for a little over a month.”

Tyler feels a pang of jealousy when Josh’s dad smiles warmly at them, resembling Josh almost exactly. “Why didn’t you tell us, son? You know we would have loved to have met him earlier,” his dad says, and the genuine care in his voice makes a lump form in Tyler’s throat. He knows his parents would never accept him in this way, no matter how hard he tried. Josh’s dad walks towards them, holding out a hand to shake Tyler’s, then pulling Josh into a tight hug. 

“You know we’ve always supported you, and you’ve always told us about your boyfriends. What makes this one different?” he asks, nudging his shoulder at Tyler. 

The question causes Josh to blush, because even though he knows the answer to why he hadn’t told his parents, he's not used to talking to his parents about the more personal aspects of his relationships. “Dad, Tyler’s different. He makes me feel so happy, I just, I can’t even describe it. I was scared that if you didn’t approve, I wouldn’t be able to give him up. He means a lot.” 

His father’s only reaction is to smile again, and pull both of them into a hug. “Be good to each other, boys. We’ll talk later tonight, Josh, but Tyler?”

“Yes, sir?” he replies, meekly.

“Come around to dinner some time, won’t you? Don’t let Josh hide you away. I can tell you’re a lovely young man if my son looks this happy.” 

The three of them grin at each other before Josh’s dad turns to leave again. He adjusts his tie, shakes his shoulders, and as he walks out of the door, Tyler swears he sees him wiping his eyes. 

As the door shuts, Josh continues to stare Tyler. The atmosphere is a lot more serious than it was only minutes before. He closes the short distance between them, pushing Tyler’s back almost uncomfortably hard against the table until they’re face to face. Josh holds both of his hands, and Tyler can feel them shake. 

“I’m in love with you, Tyler. I think I’ve loved you from the day we met. I don’t even know what to say. You’re everything to me,” he says, and as his eyes take in the smile that fills Tyler’s face, the way he pulls Josh towards him, the way their hands fit so perfectly together, Josh knows that he’s found the one.

\-----

“Josh, please,” Tyler begs, and that’s new. Tyler's gotten into the habit of calling Josh that when he wants something, or for situations like this, to turn Josh on. Maybe a bit of both. 

They’re two hours away from leaving to go to Josh’s parents house for dinner, but Tyler is horny, and there’s no way he’ll survive the night if Josh doesn’t _touch him_. They made dinner plans weeks ago, almost the day after that encounter in the office, but he wants nothing more but to cancel and have Josh for himself. He wants Josh to pay attention to him, but he’s engrossed in god knows what, clicking and typing on his computer. He doesn’t even look up when Tyler starts trying to move onto Josh’s lap, only pausing to shift Tyler away before resuming typing.

“Sweetheart, I already told you that I’m busy. I’m not going to stop just because you want to get off. Stop acting like a slut and be good,” Josh orders, and he’s still not looking at Tyler who’s pouting like a child. 

He would go have a shower and jerk himself off there but Josh has given him strict orders to behave when it comes to this. If Josh isn’t going to get him off then he’s not allowed to get himself off either. Josh already punished him for it last week, fucking him roughly and not letting Tyler come when he was done. _That_ had been a long night. A long night that Tyler doesn't want to repeat.

Instead, Tyler just lets out a high whine and presses a hand to his thigh, dangerously close to where his cock is hard against his sweatpants. If Josh saw him touch his cock, he’d be onto Tyler in an instant, so he just teases. He’s allowed to tease.

Josh glances over at him and rolls his eyes before clicking a few times and resuming typing. He seems unaffected by Tyler’s attempts to distract him, and Tyler almost considers giving up and willing his dick to calm down when he remembers something. _Of course_ , he thinks, _of course!_

He quickly moves from the couch and makes his way to their bedroom, feeling Josh’s eyes follow his path, and he looks in his bedside table. The collar. It has to be foolproof. He puts it on, the material sitting snugly on his neck and complimenting the tan on his skin, especially when he removes his shirt, before making his way back to Josh and sitting down again. 

Josh still doesn’t look up, so Tyler takes the alternate route; talking. “Josh,” he half-whispers, his voice low, “look what I’ve got on. It’s that collar you gave me a while back. Do you like it?” He shuffles forward on his knees until they’re pressed against Josh’s thigh, and he takes hold of Josh’s hand, drawing circles into the palm and up his forearm, enticing him. His mission is successful when Josh glances up in annoyance, only to swallow deeply when he sees the collar on Tyler’s neck and the look of desperation in his eyes.

Josh sighs as he concedes to Tyler’s relentless attempts for his attention and closes his laptop, placing it on the side table before turning back to Tyler. He pulls at the collar hard, and Tyler moves closer to Josh, breathing against Josh’s shoulder. “God, you’re such a brat, sweetheart. Makes me think I’ve spoilt you. All you want is to get off and be fucked, you don’t even care that I might be busy, do you?” Josh almost growls into Tyler’s ear, and he grabs a hold of Tyler’s waist, pinch the soft skin there with blunt nails. 

It makes Tyler jolt a little, but Josh is touching him, and it’s progress. He shifts forward so he’s only inches away from sitting on Josh’s lap, but he waits for permission. He’ll do that much, convince Josh that he’ll behave. “But I need it, Josh. You make me feel so good, I can’t get it off of my mind,” he says, and it’s all true.

“Tyler, what you _need_  is to be good like I ask, but you don’t seem to do that either, do you?” Josh grits out, but he pulls Tyler onto his lap. _Success_. “You’re fucking insatiable, baby.”

Josh tilts Tyler’s head to the side so he can inspect the collar on his neck, fingers pressing against the smooth skin above the fabric before he leans down and places a kiss there, teeth grazing. It pulls a gasp from Tyler’s mouth, and he knows how easy he is, how little Josh has to do to drive him insane, but he can’t stop.

“Mm,” Josh mumbles against Tyler’s throat, breath warm, “I think you’re going to have to learn how to follow my orders. Come on now, get on your hands and knees, baby,” he orders, and he helps move Tyler until he’s facing away from Josh, ass in the air.

He’s a little confused as to what Josh is about to do, whether it’ll be punishment or something good, but he squirms a little until firm hands grip him by the hips and pull at his sweatpants so that they’re bunched at his thighs. Josh runs his hands over Tyler’s bare skin, over the ridges on his back and the curve of his ass before he leans forward, pulling Tyler closer to him, and presses his mouth to the skin behind Tyler’s ear.

“You’re going to count for me. If you stop counting, I’ll stop too,” Josh tells him, and Tyler opens his mouth to ask him _what_  he’ll being stopping, but he has no time before Josh moves back and is spreading his cheeks, exposing his hole. 

He inhales sharply when Josh licks a long line from his hole up to his spine and back again, saliva cooling on his skin. Josh’s lips press kisses onto his body, fingers digging hard into his ass, and Tyler’s on fire. He’s in flames with Josh’s tongue pressed to his entrance, up against the tight muscle, and the further Josh licks, the more spit dribbles on his skin, around Josh’s face. 

Josh’s fingers move down to cup his balls, pressing them lightly, before he moves them over Tyler’s thigh and around, resting on the small of the back. He’s surrounded in pleasure, the feeling of Josh’s tongue as it moves over his hole. So much pleasure that the first smack of Josh’s hand on his ass almost causes his knees to give out, and he whines with a confusing mix of pain seeping into the pleasure. He only just remembers Josh’s orders in time, already feeling him move away from his hole, and he spits out the number with a raspy voice before biting into his arm.

He knows what Josh is going to do now, and he braces himself for the next slap, which Josh aims just above his thigh, and the sting of it takes the edge off of arousal. Only just. Because Josh pulls back suddenly, grabbing Tyler’s hips again and pulling him up. He takes hold of Tyler’s arms and guides his shaking hands to take hold of his cheeks, spreading himself open. And then it’s so much worse, so much better. Josh’s tongue pushes further into him and is quickly joined by a finger, stretching him and licking at him and it’s all so good, pressure building up in his stomach until Josh hits him again.

The pattern continues for what feels like hours, Tyler counting and gasping as Josh eats him out and hits him, sometimes pausing in warning when Tyler doesn’t say a number or if he gets demanding. It’s driving them both insane with need, and Tyler’s about to break down or give up or _just do something_  when Josh pulls away, the sound of his mouth making a wet noise as he licks his lips, leaving Tyler feeling empty and desperate. _Fucking insane_. He gets up without a word to Tyler, and he hears Josh’s footsteps as he walks to the bedroom and comes back, opening the cap to what Tyler recognises as lube. He sets down something else on the coffee table, out of Tyler’s line of sight.

“You kept still this time. Good boy, baby, I’m glad you’re deciding to behave now,” Josh praises, and he runs a hand over Tyler’s spine, down one arm that’s still spreading his cheeks, sore and numb but he’s obeying. “Alright, sweetheart, you can rest your arms now. Punishment over, Tyler, you did such a good job.” 

Tyler sighs with relief as he moves his arms back in front of him, supporting his weight better and wiggling his fingers. Josh squirts the lube onto his fingers and pushes two into Tyler’s hole without warning, meeting little resistance from the rimming just moments earlier. There is a collection of wetness around Tyler’s balls and down his thighs, saliva and lube and sweat, and there’s precome on his stomach where his cock is pressed to it. He’s a mess, reduced to monosyllabic moans and desperately moving his hips as Josh fingers him.

Hot lips kiss up his spine when Josh presses a third finger into him, and he’s close already, untouched and turned on just by the thought of release. He considers turning around, telling Josh to just fuck him already, but Josh leans over with just the slightest tilt of Tyler’s neck, pushing his head down with a firm hand on his neck, fingers on the collar that rests there.

“Face forward, baby. Don’t get ahead of yourself, I’m calling the shots here,” he reprimands, almost like he can read Tyler’s mind, which he probably can just from the sense of desperation that radiates off his skin like heat. Maybe he’s in heat like a cat, maybe that’s why he can’t get enough of Josh, why he wants more and wants Josh to fuck him _now_. He feels like it will never be enough until Josh is fucking him. He needs it when he’s like this. 

Josh’s fingers pull out of his body, and Tyler can hear the sound of lubed fingers slicking up Josh’s cock, the wet slide of it between Josh’s hands, and he wants it so badly. The feeling of the thick head of it pressing against his hole grounds him again, and he pushes back ever so slightly to meet Josh’s thrust, both of them exhaling as Josh pushes in. 

“So tight, Tyler, fuck, you’re always so tight,” Josh says through a moan, and he presses a thumb to where Tyler’s hole takes in his cock, feeling the sensitive skin twitch. Tyler is holding on by a thread beneath him, breath staggered and an endless stream of helpless noises escaping his lips. Josh leans forward, cock sinking in deeper, and wraps an arm around Tyler’s stomach, pulling them closer.

“Josh!” Tyler cries out, Josh’s cock brushing against his prostate and shooting beams of pleasure through his veins, deep in his body, and he knows he won’t last. Can’t last. Not like this, with Josh pressed close to him and hitting his prostate with every thrust, his breath against Tyler’s skin. It’s all too much, too overwhelming, and he barely realises it before it’s too late. “Josh, Josh please, I need to come, I can’t I’m-" he begs, body tensing, and Josh hits his prostate again.

A couple of fingers stroke over the collar on his neck, and a whispered word of approval has him coming with the next thrust, spurts of it spilling onto the couch and his stomach as tears spring to his eyes, overwhelmed by the feeling of Josh everywhere.

Josh himself is quickly coming apart, pushing in more frantically and without rhythm, whispering pet names into Tyler’s skin, Tyler’s oversensitive hole clenching around his cock. He pushes in deep, freezing, and then comes with a drawn out moan of Tyler’s name, fingers hard on Tyler’s hips.

Then it’s silence, deep, contented silence for a few moments until Tyler’s knees give out and he lies flat on the sofa, Josh pressed against him. He pulls out, rubbing a soothing hand over Tyler’s ass when he hisses, but he doesn’t lie back down. Instead, he reaches out to grab whatever he had placed on the table earlier and the lube again, and Tyler swallows deeply because he knows what this is, and he knows he can’t get hard again so quickly, but the feeling’s there.

“Just so you don’t forget what I’ve told you,” Josh explains, and he pushes the plug into Tyler’s stretched hole, keeping the come and lube in, filling Tyler up again. 

He lets out a small moan, hands clenching in the unyielding material of the sofa, but he lets Josh gather him in his arms, up into his lap. Gentle hands undo the clasp on the collar around his neck, rubbing the skin with calloused fingers, and he lets Tyler press his face into his shoulder. 

“Such a good boy, sweetheart. Wait until we get home from dinner and I fuck you again. I’ll take such good care of you, baby, I love you so much,” Josh whispers into Tyler’s hair, and they lay on the couch for as long as time permits before they need to prepare to go to Josh’s parent’s house, which Tyler almost dreads now, with the plug in his ass and Josh’s promise for later spiralling in his mind.

Tyler didn’t realise that falling in love came with the consequence of insatiable thirst, but maybe it isn’t such a problem when he has Josh wrapped just as tightly around his finger. It’s good. It’s all so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, hope you enjoyed all of that. My boys are in love and having lovely sex and it's all great :-) Hopefully.
> 
>  
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr at @lessamazingphil and feel free to remind me to write! I encourage it!


	6. The Pink Bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! This is pretty much all just beautiful smut. This chapter is my baby, I'm so fucking happy with how this turned out and I hope you enjoy it.

Josh comes home one day with a too-wide grin and his suit jacket over one arm, a pink shopping bag hooked on the other. He toes off his shoes in the corridor and walks into the living room, grin widening when he spots Tyler lying on his stomach on the lounge, typing into a document with headphones on, the faint sound of a pop song playing. He’s wearing one of Josh’s shirts - too large on him, sleeves reaching his elbows - and boxers. Josh thinks he looks comfortable and cute and it’s hard to resist just pulling him in for a kiss but no, he has an agenda.

“Tyler, babe,” he calls out quietly, and Tyler doesn’t turn around, occupied with his document and his pop song, legs swinging against the edge of the lounge. Josh moves closer, calls out again, and when Tyler doesn’t respond, he hesitantly reaches out and places a hand on the small of Tyler’s back, tapping his fingers against the fabric of the shirt.

Tyler jumps a little, turns quickly to face Josh with wide eyes before he rolls them, pushing Josh in the arm before removing the headphones. “You scared me, Josh. You could have called out, you know,” he says with a pout and Josh laughs before leaning into kiss Tyler. A little too hard to resist.

He pulls away when Tyler starts clinging to him, arm with the pink bag still in the front of his mind. “I brought home a gift, kitten,” Josh says against Tyler’s lips, and then he holds up the bag, turning it so Tyler can see the logo on the front.

“Victoria’s Secret. Really, Josh?” Tyler says, eyebrows raised.

“Mm, sweetheart, I was thinking today about how good you’d look in some of those lace panties,” he pauses, biting into his lips as the image pops up in his mind again, the image that made him leave work early to go the mall with a hard-on, spending far too long in the store trying to find the best patterns and cuts of panties. _Fuck_. “Open it,” he says, pushing the bag into Tyler’s lap and taking a seat next to him.

Tyler reaches in to the bag with a careful hand, pulling out a bunch of panties in various colors, similarly patterned with a lace edge and soft fabric. They’re in colours that compliment his skin, deep blues and pale pinks, charcoals and soft whites. “Josh,” he whispers, eyes scanning Josh’s face, feeling a little overwhelmed, “these are... god, I - you picked these out?” he asks, eyes wide and pupils large.

“Of course, sweetheart. Do you like them?” Josh asks, running a hand over Tyler’s bare thigh, leaning forward to kiss Tyler’s jaw softly.

He nods quickly, free hand moving to grasp Josh’s shoulder. His tie is loose around his neck, sleeves of his shirt rolled up to the elbows and hair messy, and Tyler is in love. So maddeningly, deeply in love. “Thank you, Josh, I don’t even know what to say. I love you.”

And Josh did not expect this reaction from buying Tyler panties, but he likes it. He _really_  likes it. "Put on a show for me, baby, show me how much you love them.” He watches as Tyler swallows deeply, allowing Josh to kiss him, biting at Tyler’s soft lips as he runs a hand up Tyler’s back. “Go on then,” Josh says when he pulls back, and he watches Tyler’s ass and thighs appreciatively as he takes the bag into his bedroom.

Josh has been in a state of half-hardness for most of the day, and it’s only amplified by the thought of Tyler in those panties. He sits back on the sofa, palming himself slowly, and it isn’t long before Tyler is walking towards him, still in the t-shirt but the slightest hint of navy blue peaking out from underneath. He looks sinfully good, eyes trained on the ground as he approaches Josh, teeth sunken into his lip, driving Josh crazy. Driving him insane.

“Come here, Tyler,” he says, arm outreached to grab Tyler by the front of the shirt and pulling him until his feet touch Josh’s. There’s a pinkish blush on his cheek and down his neck, and Josh loves the way Tyler’s so shy about this. Revels in it, like it’s a drug.

He presses a gentle hand to the side of Tyler’s thigh, the other sliding underneath the shirt to rub his thumb against Tyler’s stomach. When Tyler starts to whimper, _god only from this_ , Josh moves his hands to grab at Tyler’s shirt, sliding the fabric up to his waist. He gasps quietly, because this is unlike anything he’s been fantasising about.

The panties are just Tyler’s size, fitted perfectly against his skin, the color complimenting his tanned body, his hip bones. His cock presses against the fabric tightly, bulging a little at the top, the lace trim contrasting the pinkness of his cockhead. “Turn around, gorgeous boy,” Josh mumbles, and the sight of Tyler’s ass clothed in navy blue, lace against his skin, is enough to drive him wild. “Jesus, baby. You look good. Really good,” he says, and encourages Tyler to turn back around with his hands on Tyler’s hips. 

Tyler’s cheeks are now a deep red, and he crosses his arms, staring down at Josh with a look of disbelief. “Josh…”

“Tyler, don’t doubt that you look anything less than sinful right now. Don’t. Go on and try another pair for me, sweetheart. I want you to show off, I asked for a show, didn’t I?” he asks, and Tyler can hear the demanding undertones in Josh’s question, and he wants to obey. Always wants to obey.

He watches himself in the mirror as he slips on the next pair in beige with matching lace, and he finds himself entranced with the way it clings to his thighs, how Josh’s t-shirt falls over the panties, and he sees it. What Josh sees. He feels good, and his confidence levels raise a little as he walks out. 

Josh is still on the sofa, rubbing a hand against his trousers a little more desperately. He notices the slight spring to Tyler’s stride when he walks back in, and he moves close to Josh without invitation, taking hold of Josh’s hands and placing them on his hips. 

“I think I’m liking these, Josh,” he admits, fingers closing around Josh’s on his hips, shivering a little when they move over the waistband of the panties. 

“I think I’m liking these, too,” Josh replies, and he skims their joint hands over Tyler’s cock, feeling it harden a little more from the touch, the tip of it spilling over the top of the fabric, flushed and red.

Tyler releases Josh’s hands to reach out for Josh’s arms, sliding his palms up to his shoulders. His eyes are wide and his lips are shiny where he’s licked them, and he swallows again. Josh knows how good Tyler’s throat looks when he swallows around his cock like that, when Josh bites the skin there and Tyler chokes out a moan. It’s irresistible, Tyler is irresistible.

“You look really good. I like you like this,” Tyler says, gesturing towards the dishevelled state of Josh’s shirt, sleeves slightly unrolled the more Tyler turns him on, and there’s a visible bulge in his pants, which Tyler reaches out to touch before Josh stops him, shaking his head a little.

“No touching, sweetheart, that’s for later,” he says, but he allows Tyler to pull on his tie instead, resting his knees on the couch between Josh’s legs so he can kiss him, sweet and soft and with the slightest press of tongue. It takes a lot of self control for Josh to pull away, hands on Tyler’s body, but he wants to keep going, wants to see Tyler show off. “Next one, baby. I’m loving what this is doing to you.”

The next ones are charcoal colored, cut a little higher on Tyler’s hips so his cock is hardly inside of them. There’s a slight ruffle to the lace on the waistband and Josh plays with it appreciatively, leaning forward to press a kiss to Tyler’s hip and completely ignoring his cock. Josh’s own erection is pressing persistently against his trousers, slightly neglected with all the attention Josh is giving Tyler, but he’s willing to deal with this in order to hear the sighs that escape Tyler’s lips when he licks at the fabric, the lace rough on his tongue.

“Josh,” he whimpers, and it’s clear to both of them that Tyler’s already close to desperation, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides to stop himself from doing something, anything.

“Go try on the last pair, kitten. You’re so gorgeous right now, show me how good you can be,” Josh tells him, patting him gently on the thigh when he sighs in frustration, but doesn’t say anything. He returns shortly after in the baby pink pair, Josh’s unspoken favorite when he purchased them, pink lace and a tiny bow on the front. 

What Josh doesn’t expect is for Tyler to wordlessly climb onto the couch, thighs bracketing Josh’s, and he places both of his hands on Josh’s chest, hands gripping the buttons of his shirt. “Let me be good for you, Josh, I need this,” he whispers, and he waits for Josh to place his hands on Tyler’s hips before he starts moving them, rolling them forward to press himself against Josh before moving back again, beginning a rhythmic series of movements against Josh’s body.

It’s a lap dance of fucking epic proportions, the only music present being the sound of Tyler’s whimpers and breathy whines as he works himself up, hands clutching a little more desperately to Josh’s shirt. He teases Josh’s cock with light thrusts against it, moving one of his legs over so he’s sliding against one of Josh’s thighs, undulating his hips under Josh’s hands.

His cock is already leaking against the fabric of the panties, a dark spot on the front as he presses against Josh. Rough fingers find the hem of the shirt and pull it off him, leaving Tyler in only the panties as he lifts off Josh completely, turning around to straddle Josh backwards, giving him a view of his ass as he presses it against his clothed cock. 

“Sweetheart,” Josh breathes out against Tyler’s ear, “look at you. You’re so perfect, so beautiful.” He reaches around to squeeze lightly at Tyler’s cock through the panties, then clutching at Tyler’s hips with both hands.

Tyler moves with determination over Josh, hips swaying with fingers on Josh’s knees, and when he hears an appreciative moan, he turns his head to look at Josh, fluttering his eyelashes and grinding down on Josh’s lap. It’s enough to set Josh off, and he grabs Tyler by the ass and lifts him, urging Tyler to turn back around so he can press kisses up Tyler’s neck. “Bedroom, now.”

Tyler whimpers a little and nods his head, pushing off Josh with shaky legs, and walking forward, Josh watching the muscles in his back move as he walks, and when Tyler turns back with curious eyes, wondering why Josh isn’t already following him, Josh swears he almost chokes on his breath. Tyler looks like the definition of sex, eyes dark and mouth red, neck and cheeks flushed pink to match the panties. A match made in heaven.

“Baby…” Josh starts, and he gets up from the couch to pull Tyler to him, pressing their lips together with his hands on Tyler’s jaw. “This was the best idea I’ve ever had,” he murmurs against Tyler’s mouth, feeling the brush of the panties against his trousers when Tyler wraps his arms over Josh’s shoulders. They’re both hard, and Tyler moans a little at the contact, which has them moving towards the bedroom again before they end up fucking somewhere other than the bed.

Once they make it to the bedroom, Josh pushes Tyler onto the bed, crawling on after him, still fully clothed, his tie brushing against Tyler’s shoulder as he leans down to kiss him. It’s desperate and wet and full of tongue, more movement than accuracy. Josh pulls back a little, mouthing along Tyler’s jaw and biting at his earlobe. “Want to fuck you in these,” he says, pushing a hand against Tyler’s cock to further his point. “You’re so hot, kitten, I could be selling you to any man in the fucking country and they’d pay whatever I ask for. You drive me crazy.”

Tyler whimpers at this, hands moving to clutch at Josh’s back, eyes closed. His gasps come in short burst, and his hands shake a little. “Josh,” he breathes out, trying his hardest to bury his head in Josh’s neck, even though he’s too far away.

“Tyler, sweetheart?” Josh asks him, and his tone isn’t deep and rough like it was only moments earlier. It’s soft and caring, and he pulls Tyler’s head up a little so they’re looking at each other. “All good in here?” he says, tapping gently on Tyler’s temple, and Tyler can’t nod fast enough.

“I just… you’re so much. You’re so much, Josh. Want you to keep going, please, please,” he replies, and his voice is high and desperate on the last word, hips rising to try and find friction. 

Josh quietens him with small sounds, pressing his hips down so that Tyler can grind against him, and he brings two fingers to Tyler’s lips. “You need to learn to be quiet, baby. Suck,” he orders and before Tyler can so much as open his mouth, Josh’s fingers sink in, and Tyler works his tongue around them.

“Do you want to ride me, Tyler? Want to ride my cock?” he asks, and he grinds his hips against Tyler’s, eyes closing with pleasure. Tyler nods his head and moans around Josh’s fingers and his nails press into Josh’s skin through his shirt. With his free hand, Josh reaches down to part Tyler’s legs and strokes his fingers down the fabric of the panties, trailing from Tyler’s cock to his balls to where Josh knows his hole is, and he pushes the panties to the side as best as his can. He pulls his fingers out of Tyler’s mouth, eliciting a wet sound, before pressing his forefinger to Tyler’s exposed hole, pressing in teasingly.

Tyler is unsure if he can speak, so he tries his best to bare down on Josh’s finger instead. He’s already so close to the edge, intoxicated with the feeling of Josh wanting him like this. He couldn’t believe that Josh had gotten so worked up seeing Tyler in panties, even before Tyler’s lap dance. It heightens his own arousal, too. And it’s always so intense that he can never really get used to the way they make each other feel.

Josh finally pushes his finger in to the hilt, drawing a choked gasp from Tyler, and he watches Tyler face change with every breath, how his eyelashes flutter and his eyebrows furrow, the way his lip wobbles a little and his eyes, god, the way the pupils have dilated. Josh wants to film it all, keep it forever because he’s never seen anything so beautiful. And it’s for him. 

He pushes his finger in and out of Tyler at a steady pace, leaning down to press kisses to Tyler’s eyelashes, to bite at his lips and kiss him deeply before adding another finger, crooking them and twisting them. Tyler is a writhing mess underneath him, and if Josh wasn’t so far gone himself, he’d be trying to slow Tyler down, get him to act good, but that sense of control left him much earlier.

“Another finger, baby?” he asks, and when Tyler nods enthusiastically, he pulls out.

“Josh, I’m sorry, no, I-“ Tyler starts, eyes wide and desperate, confused.

Josh is quick to sooth. “No, kitten, it’s okay, I’m getting lube, is all. Don’t worry, baby, I’m not going anywhere,” he tells Tyler, a hand running over his stomach and patting him softly.

He reaches over to grab the lube from the nightstand before kneeling over Tyler, grabbing a pillow and shifting Tyler’s hips to place it under him. “Beg, Tyler. What do you want?” Josh asks, and he places his dry hand on Tyler’s throat, index finger pressed to his pulse point.

“I need… I need you to fuck me with your fingers, Josh, and then I want to ride you, want it so bad, Josh, please give it to me. Please,” he says, and he lets out a soft gasp when Josh pushes three of his fingers into his hole, feeling full and the slightest burn but it’s like he’s in heaven.

Josh’s fingers slide against the panties with every thrust inwards, and he moves his other hand over what part of Tyler’s cock remains in the fabric, fingers against the length of it, and he thumbs over Tyler’s slit once before pulling away. Tyler groans. “Don’t tease,” he says with a frown, but he tries to follow Josh’s hand for more, anyway.

“I’ll do what I want, sweetheart, you know that,” Josh counters, and his voice is ruined, deep and husky and coarse from arousal. When his fingers find Tyler’s prostate, he swallows Tyler’s moan with a kiss, tongue licking into Tyler’s mouth. His own cock is rock hard now, neglected and still trapped in his pants. 

The thought of fucking into Tyler with all of his clothes on enters his head, and once he sees it, he wants it. He pulls his fingers out of Tyler with no warning, and Tyler bucks his hips in protest, a small pout on his lips. “Josh,” Tyler says, and he grimaces when Josh hits his thigh in warning. Behave.

“If you’re going to be good then I’ll let you ride me. Otherwise we’ll stop right now,” Josh warns, and it’s an empty threat - there’s no way either of them can stop now - but Tyler knows better than to acknowledge that. He apologises quietly and presses a hand to Josh's chest, shifting a little.

Josh moves off of Tyler and up towards the headboard, getting comfortable and waiting for Tyler to grab the lube before he crawls up beside Josh, leaning in to kiss him gently. Tyler reaches down to unbutton and unzip Josh’s trouser, slightly dampened with precome, and releases Josh’s cock from his boxers. He’s flushed red and hard, leaking onto Tyler’s hand, and Josh sighs at the contact, Tyler’s hand feeling like a fucking miracle worker.

“My pretty baby boy. Sweet kitten,” Josh sighs, and he grabs the lube from Tyler, squirting some into his hand before taking hold of his own cock, fisting it with quick slides. “Come on, get on my lap, now,” Josh urges, and Tyler whines a little, desperate but eager, and he’s quick to straddle Josh. He uses his own fingers to push the panties, now lube-soaked, aside, his hole fully exposed and takes Josh’s cock into his other hand. He guides the head of Josh’s cock to his hole in one movement, and then he sinks down, gasping and moaning and crying out when Josh pushes in completely.

“Oh my god. Oh my god, Josh, I-“ he says, strings of words falling out of his mouth, overwhelmed by how full he feels, how good it is. 

Josh brings a hand up to Tyler’s hair, grabbing at the strands, and he licks his lips at the feeling of Tyler around him, surrounding his cock. “I want you to show me how much you want to be fucked. Show me how much you love it, sweetheart,” Josh says, and after absently wiping his lubed hand on the sheets, he grabs at Tyler’s hip.

It starts slow, Tyler’s breath stuttering with every move. He feels overwhelmed, the buildup and the intensity overpowering his senses, and he tries his hardest not to come untouched. Each time he lifts off and impales himself again, it feels like he’s being fucked for the first time, over and over. His fingers grab at Josh’s shirt and _oh_. The feeling of Josh’s trousers, smooth on his thighs, and the wrinkled shirt in his hands. It’s a lot for Tyler to take in.

He gradually adjusts to the angle, slowly speeding up and moving his hips, leaning forward to kiss Josh, and they’re careless, desperate kisses, half of them barely lips and all tongue. “Need you so much,” Tyler whimpers against Josh’s mouth, and it makes Josh move down to bite at Tyler’s throat, tongue laving over the teeth marks.

The room feels too hot and airless and like it’s only them. The only two people in the world. All that matters is the feeling of Tyler sliding down his cock, warm and tight and so good. So good.

He takes one of Tyler’s hands into his own and moves it to feel where they meet, Josh’s cock hot against Tyler’s hole, moving in and out. It feels surreal, touching where they’re connected, Tyler’s hole stretched tight to take his cock in, so close, and they could be one person.

“That’s us, baby. Me and you,” Josh says, amazement clear in his voice, and Tyler can’t do much more than nod, biting into his lip as he continues to fuck himself on Josh’s cock, the slight feeling of Josh’s fingers on his rim making him inhale deeply.

When Tyler’s close to bouncing, thighs moving against Josh’s, Josh takes hold of hips with both hands and starts fucking into him with vigour. The noise that escapes Tyler’s lips almost makes Josh come right then - a high pitched moan, his name barely formed on Tyler’s lips, mingled with pleasure.

Josh starts meeting each of Tyler’s thrusts, pushing in deeply, and the sound of their skin slapping fills the room. Tyler moans endlessly above him, his nails pressed painfully hard into Josh’s skin as he clings on, fucking himself and being fucked mercilessly. They’re both close to the edge, trying their best to last, to make it last forever, but once Josh hits Tyler’s prostate and he starts to clench around Josh’s cock, it’s inevitable.

With a quick movement, Josh flips them over again, a surprised Tyler underneath him, and he starts fucking into Tyler again, taking hold of Tyler’s cock with one hand, spreading precome over the head. “Come for me, Tyler, come on, baby,” Josh encourages, pressing kisses to whatever he can reach, the taste of sweat on his tongue. 

And Tyler is so close to the edge, balls drawn tight and stomach fluttering and he wants it so bad. Wants Josh so bad. When Josh intertwines their free hands and pushes in deep one more time, stroking his cock with the same rhythm, it’s enough. He comes in spurts over Josh’s hands and his stomach, breathing out a weak attempt at Josh’s name, at anything. He feels breathless, his orgasm almost winding him, and Josh is still fucking him, pushing in at a fastened pace, desperate to come himself.

With a final thrust, Josh freezes inside of Tyler and comes, warm and wet, before pulling out and finishing on Tyler’s stomach. They are both panting desperately, and Tyler pulls Josh’s head to his, kissing him with everything left in his body before they come down from their highs, Josh pressed against him.

It doesn’t take long for Josh to realise he’s still fully clothed, and he sits up, much to Tyler’s protests, to unbutton his creased shirt, and he manages to remove his trousers with little trouble. While he’s up, he runs to the bathroom to grab a cloth, dampening it a little before returning to the bedroom.

Tyler’s eyes are closed when Josh walks in, but he’s very much awake, breath still fast and eyelashes moving. “Baby,” Josh whispers, and presses the cloth to Tyler’s stomach, cleaning off the come and lube and sweat, removing the panties and leaning to kiss him softly once he’s done. “Such a good boy, Tyler. I love you so much.”

It’s always soft, loving, afterwards. Especially now, with Tyler spent and wordless, and he barely manages to turn so he can grab at Josh, his head resting on Josh's chest. He inhales deeply. “Love you, too,” Tyler mumbles back and he’s tired, clutching at Josh with soft hands and it’s quiet. Peaceful. It’s everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Josh calling Tyler 'kitten' is my kryptonite please help!! Hope you liked this lil treat B)
> 
> Talk to me on Tumblr @lessamazingphil. Your comments are what keep me going.


	7. The Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's been messaging me and encouraging me! I never wanted to stop writing this (and i haven't) but school + work literally leaves me no social life, let alone time to write fics! so this WILL be the only update for a while, but I WILL NOT stop writing this fic!! I hope you enjoy!

“Baby, are you ready to leave?” Josh asks, and he walks into the bedroom buttoning up his shirt, tugging at his sleeves. They’ve both finished work for the week, and Josh has been wanting to go out to a new club he’s heard of for ages.

Tyler hums in reply, and he finishes messing with his hair in the mirror as Josh moves behind him. He hadn’t immediately agreed to going, claiming he was tired and would rather stay home and have a lazy fuck in the comfort of silk sheets and alcohol that doesn’t cost more than his pay check. It was only after Josh whispered promises of lazy nights whenever Tyler wanted, and perhaps some wisely placed kisses, that he had agreed.

He wraps a hand around Tyler’s waist and presses a kiss to the nape of his neck. Tyler smells of cologne, a soft, musky thing that always stays behind in the sheets, on Josh’s skin. “You look pretty,” Josh says into Tyler’s ear, and he nuzzles softly against Tyler’s neck. “Gorgeous boy.” 

Tyler turns in Josh’s arms, hands moving to clutch Josh’s shoulders, and leans in to kiss him. He sighs at Josh’s mouth against his, warm and minty and soft. It makes Tyler move closer to Josh, comforted, and their tongues press against each other, rhythm slow. Josh’s hands snake around Tyler’s waist and they shift, Josh tilting Tyler slightly, moving him in a swaying motion that has Tyler giggling, pulling away.

Josh smiles, sticking his tongue out at Tyler before raising a thumb to rub against Tyler’s lips, tapping against his flushed cheek. Tyler’s skin is warm, his whole body warm against Josh’s. “What was that for?” Josh asks, kissing Tyler again at the thought.

He shrugs, bowing his head and looking up through his eyelashes. “I really like you,” he says with a laugh, fisting his hand on Josh’s shoulder and leaning in for another kiss.

“Oh, thank god, Ty. I know you love me, but liking me… now _that's_  just highly improbable,” Josh laughs, and he pulls Tyler around the room in a half-dance, hands on sharp hips.

Tyler treads on Josh’s toes in an attempt to halt them, and then they’re kissing again, Josh’s hands in Tyler’s just-styled hair, and it’s breathy sighs and fluttering eyelashes before Josh pulls away, twirling Tyler around in a slow circle with a soft smile.

Tyler thinks he looks dreamlike.

“There’s not even any music playing, Josh,” he laughs, and he presses himself close to Josh, sighing contentedly. “Do we have to go out?”

Josh huffs and slaps Tyler’s thigh gently. “Yes, baby, it’ll be fun. And we should get going now,” he notes, and he eventually drags Tyler away from the bathroom and out onto the street.

The club is a few blocks away, and there’s a slight breeze, the sky pinkish as the sun sets, a soft glow illuminating the streets. It’s the kind of beauty that reminds Josh of Tyler, and he clutches the latter’s hand, raising it to kiss his knuckles. _Beautiful_.

\-----

The club is nice. _Really nice_. It’s high-end, stylish, full of people murmuring quietly, but the dance floor is packed tightly and the music is loud and it’s nice. Josh leads them over to the bar, and they’re a few drinks down before they find their way to the dance floor.

Neither of them are particularly shy dancers, and the alcohol has willed away any reservations by the time their ears are filled with music, the smell of sweat and alcohol surrounding them. Tyler’s hips never really leave the grasp of Josh’s fingers, and they’re pushing against each other in ways that aren’t entirely appropriate, Josh mouthing against Tyler’s neck as fingers move against his jeans. 

“Tyler…” Josh draws out, and he kisses up Tyler’s ear, across his hairline. “Maybe we should go somewhere else,” he whispers, and moves a hand over Tyler’s ass, and Tyler lets out a small whimper, nodding his head, and moves against Josh again, grinding his hips in a small circle.

A new song starts to play, and the people around the two of them start dancing at a faster pace. Tyler reaches out to pull Josh out of the crowd when Josh’s hand tightens in his.

Josh stiffens, and he smiles a little, biting his lip when a blush blooms on his cheeks. Tyler pushes on his chest a little and tilts his head up to look at Josh questioningly. 

“This is… my song?” Josh says, and it’s riddled with uncertainty as he scratches the back of his neck, and Tyler nearly chokes on his breath.

“Your song? As in, pre-lawyer-drummer-boy-Josh-in-a-band song? Oh my god,” Tyler says disbelievingly, and they’re both stood frozen in the middle of a dance floor full of people, listening. It’s a good song, upbeat but with slow lyrics, and the arrangement sounds nice to Tyler’s ears. He’s impressed.

He pulls Josh back into the throng of people, and he wraps his arms around Josh’s neck, moving against each other in a pace that is entirely too slow for such an upbeat song, but Tyler is smiling when he presses forward to kiss Josh, humming the beat of Josh’s own song against his lips.

“I like it,” Tyler says, and by the time the song fades out to a stop, they’re not even kissing, just breathing against each other, bodies pressed together as people relentlessly move to the beat of the next song, unaffected by the two of them.

\-----  


They somehow end up separated within the hour, after Josh runs into a guy he knows from school, leaving Tyler sitting on a stool, eyeing a couple making out in the corner of the room as he swirls the drink in his hand around.

Tyler is a little annoyed at Josh, because truthfully, he wants to finish what they had started on the dance floor, but Josh is nowhere to be seem, claiming him and his friend, Parker, were taking a smoke break.  He plays around on his phone, and considers calling Josh when a guy approaches him. A very attractive, well-built guy. Tyler smiles out of politeness, and mouths a ‘hello’. He’s bored, and alone, and he’s feeling mischievous. So he’ll bite.

“What’s your name, handsome?” the stranger asks, and he waves at the bartender, ordering a drink and taking a sip before turning to Tyler. 

Tyler raises an eyebrow and bites his lip, shaking his head a little, which makes the guy lean in closer, whiskey-sweet breath against Tyler’s ear. “Ooh, you’re a shy one, aren’t you, kitten?”

Tyler’s hand clenches at the nickname. That’s _Josh's_. He belongs to Josh. And he realises his mistake right as the pair push through the crowd and end up in front of Tyler. Parker has his arm on Josh’s waist, and Tyler feels his cheeks flush, jealous.  Josh is drunk. Not completely wasted, but enough that Tyler can tell he won’t be feeling well tomorrow. He also has his arm over Parker's shoulder, hair pushed back from his forehead, a bottle of _something_  in his hand. He’s smiling at Tyler, all teeth and half-closed eyes, and he lets go of Parker to reach for him.

“Baby, what are you-“ he pauses, and notices the guy standing _very_  close to Tyler, _too close, oh god, too close_ , and he’s frowning. Angry. “So who’s this?”

Tyler looks from Josh to Parker, notices the grin is still plastered on his face, and up to the guy, whose eyebrows are furrowed in confusion.  “It’s just… I don’t… Josh…” Tyler stammers, and he pushes away from the bar and into Josh’s chest, moving away from Parker and into a little pocket of quiet.

Josh is glaring at him, arms crossed, and he’s trying to be angry, _proper angry_ , but Tyler can see the bulge in his jeans and the flush on his neck and he knows that Josh wants to try him. Push him.  He leans close to Tyler, a hand gripping Tyler’s hair, and Josh’s mouth presses against his ear. “So I guess I can’t trust you to be alone without whoring yourself up, huh?” Josh says, and he moves his mouth over Tyler’s jaw, teeth grazing over soft skin. Careful. “I don’t want you talking to other guys. You’re mine. Don’t be a tease.” 

“Josh, you don’t get to decide that for me. Especially not when _you've_  been talking to Parker all night. How is that fair?” He wouldn’t usually fight back, would usually _revel_  in this, but he’s angry and bored and Josh has ignored him the whole night.

Josh only laughs a little, his breath against Tyler’s lips. “Oh, princess, don’t act like they’re the same thing. You love being a slut." 

Tyler wants to roll his eyes or stamp his feet like a child. He wants to sit back at the bar and talk to the handsome stranger again, just to make Josh angry enough that they’ll leave. But he won’t. He won’t start a fight. Especially not with Parker still watching them a few feet away.  He swallows thickly, and he doesn’t want to be angry with Josh. He’s never been angry with Josh. So he decides to do the only thing that will calm him down.

“Whatever, I’m going home,” he concedes, and he moves forward, pressing a kiss to Josh’s mouth, bitter with alcohol, and sighing. “See you later.”

“Okay?” Josh says, confused, and he’s about to stop Tyler, hand on his forearm, when Tyler flashes him a small, tight-lipped smile.

“I’ll be fine. Just have fun,” he whispers, kissing Josh’s cheek softly.  He looks back at Josh one more time before he exits, and the sky is dark outside, the wind stronger now. He hears that storms are coming.

\-----

When Josh comes home, past midnight, Tyler is lying in bed, trying unsuccessfully to fall asleep without Josh next to him. He hears the drunken stumble of feet as they make a path to the bathroom, and the door slam. _He's probably sick_ , Tyler thinks with a sigh, and he quickly pulls on one of Josh’s shirts before walking to the bathroom.

He waits outside for any sign that Josh is sick, but when he only hears the sound of running water, he feels a little confused. He knocks and enters hesitantly, switching on the light. And then he sees Josh’s face in the mirror and his stomach drops.  There is blood down one side of Josh’s cheek, his eye swollen and red, and there are two cuts on his lip. Tyler’s eyes move down to Josh’s hands, and there’s more blood caked on his knuckles, on his clothes. His chest is heaving, and he’s not looking at Tyler.

“Josh... Jesus, what happened? Who did that?” Tyler asks, and he walks close, tries to raise Josh’s chin, but he bats Tyler’s hands away with a scowl.

“Just leave it. Go back to bed,” he grits out in reply. It’s cold. And Josh is angry.

“Josh, what happened?” Tyler repeats, and he crouches down, levelling himself with Josh, who only stands up moments later.  He turns on the faucet, scrubbing at the dirt on his hands without soap, and he’s splashing water over the side. Tyler can’t tell if he’s doing that because he’s drunk or because he doesn’t care. His  throat goes dry, heart pounding, and suddenly, he bursts out. All the pent up emotion he’s been harboring escapes at once, and it’s in the form of tears and a high, desperate voice full of sadness.

“Why won’t you let me help you? What have I done? You’ve treated me like crap ever since you started talking to that Parker guy, and now you won’t say shit about whatever happened to your face. Just talk to me!” Tyler is yelling much too loudly for the middle of the night, and his voice is rough. He crosses his arms over his waist, and tries to calm the impending disaster inside his mind.  He is scared of Josh yelling back, of Josh kicking him out and yelling. What he doesn’t expect, and what is much, much more heartbreaking, is the dead silence that follows.

And when Josh speaks, he’s quiet, eyes shifting from the bathroom tiles up to Tyler’s face. He doesn’t look angry. He’s not crying like Tyler is. His face is blank, and it scares Tyler much more than anything he could have imagined.  “Tyler… what the fuck. You don’t even know what the fuck you’re talking about, so just leave. Leave. Me. Alone.” He turns back to the mirror, pressing on the mark against his cheek, and purposely avoids Tyler’s eyes as he wipes away tears, then leaves.

\-----

The feeling of regret seeps deep into Josh’s bones almost as soon as Tyler leaves him alone. He deflates, all the aggression exiting his body and in its place, anxiety. He knows he’s fucked up, badly, and he feels more sober than he has all night. The thought of Tyler crying over him, angry at him, they flash in his head, one after another. He feels scared of himself, not understanding why he snapped at Tyler like that.

It takes him a while to get over his thoughts, to brave the dark and scary world of their apartment, their home. When Josh enters the bedroom, Tyler is already deeply asleep, curled up on the edge of the bed. Josh’s side. He walks towards him and kneels on the ground so they’re face to face. He runs one of his hands over Tyler’s cheek, which makes his face scrunch up in his sleep, mumbling something that Josh doesn’t catch. The smell of his cologne lingers.

“Baby,” he whispers, and he knows Tyler won’t hear him, will never remember this, but goes on anyway. “Tyler, I am _so_  sorry. You mean everything to me. You _are_  everything to me. I understand why you’re upset, Tyler, and if you’re angry, if you want to leave, I’ll let you.  I’m upset at myself, and I’m scared. I can’t hurt you like that ever again. I’m sorry, sweetheart,” he breathes out, and it’s an apology riddled with the selfish fear of losing someone. Losing Tyler.

He stands back up, pressing a shaky kiss to Tyler’s forehead before he makes his way to the living room, giving Tyler space for at least one night. To heal.

\-----

Josh wakes early the next morning, hungover, a dull throb around his eye and he’s never felt worse. He feels sick with worry, anxiety deep in his veins, in his mind. He sits up, bending and moving his back, and turns the TV on to a mindless programme, mind far too distant to pay attention.  There’s no other sound but the muffled voices on TV, so he knows Tyler’s either still in bed or he’s left. Josh doesn’t know which he’d rather.

It’s an hour later when he hears footsteps coming from his bedroom, and he turns to see a wide-eyed Tyler wearing Josh’s shirt from last night and a look of pure sadness on his face. Josh properly sits up, now, and his mouth opens but no words come out.  Tyler whimpers a little when he sees Josh, a muted kind of whine, and Tyler walks closer to the couch, eyes threatening to water as he places a hand on Josh’s bare chest. 

“Josh,” he whispers, and just like that, the crying starts. Desperate sobs, more breathlessness than tears, and he pushes himself into Josh’s grasp, finding his way into Josh’s hesitant arms as he continues to sob, throat raspy. 

Josh comforts him before he realizes, murmuring pet names and rubbing Tyler’s back, swallowing tightly around the lump in his throat with the weight of Tyler on him. “Sweetheart?” he asks quietly, the noise contrasting the sound of Tyler’s heavy breathing and hiccups.  He’s crying into Josh’s neck, and Josh can feel how fast Tyler’s breathing, the pace of his heart. He’s quickly headed towards a panic attack, and Josh knows that once Tyler’s in that headspace, he’s impenetrable.

“It’s okay, kitten, it’s okay. You need to breathe, sweetheart, come on, it’s okay,” Josh assures, and he gathers Tyler even closer to his body, trying hard to will away the tears in his own eyes. 

“I missed you so much, Josh. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry,” Tyler gasps out in between sobs, and the words make Josh freeze a little. _Oh god, Tyler_.

“Hey, what are you sorry for, baby? I’m the one who fucked up. I messed up, Ty, not you. Come on, come here,” he says, and he pulls Tyler closer, nudging his chin up so they’re facing each other. Tyler’s face is red, tears still half way down his cheeks.  “Baby, listen. I am _so_ sorry about what happened. That Parker guy was a fuck up. All he wanted was for me to give him money or help him out with some evasion of the law and when I refused, he beat the shit out of me.  I didn’t want you to see me so vulnerable like that, especially after you left because of me. I never  meant to disrespect you or yell at you. You’re everything to me, Tyler, and I don’t want to lose you because of something so stupid, ever.”

Tyler nods along to Josh’s words, and his only response is to hug him, linking their hands together. He says nothing at all, and he nudges Josh so that he gets the hint to lie down again, Tyler slotting himself between Josh’s arms, nose to nose.  As an afterthought, Josh mutes the TV and wraps his arms over Tyler, and then the only sound is of their breathing. It’s enough to calm them both down, and it’s enough to lull them into a peaceful state. Together, wrapped in each other.

They’re both close to sleep when Tyler shifts a little, smoothing his fingers against Josh’s cheek. “I love you, Josh, and I forgive you. I’ll always forgive you,” Tyler whispers against Josh’s mouth, and then he snuggles in closer, head against Josh’s chest.

“I love you, too, baby. I love you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was a tiny bit of a mess only because it's been a while and I really just wanted to get something written! I listened to so much sad music listening to this help!!
> 
> Also, I'm actually seeing tøp live in April and it's unreal and I can't wait! As usual, send me reminders and encouragements @lessamazingphil on tumblr! Thank you :)


	8. The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I AM HERE AGAIN! I wrote all of this in 6 hours as a way to get rid of my Thirst so it's pretty much all sex have fun.

Tyler is having a petulant week. Josh has been busy with work, and in his distracted state, he hasn’t been paying Tyler as much attention as the latter wants. So, naturally, Tyler acts out in protest. He isn’t doing anything Josh wants him to, and has been a brat. Demanding. Josh has already punished him more times than he can count, pulling him over Josh’s knees and spanking him, sitting him in time out like a five-year-old, even gagging him after he back-chatted one too many times. 

It's late afternoon, and Tyler is home from work, college assignments all done, but the chores that Josh set him. Well. He’s lying on the sofa, phone held in front of him when Josh enters the living room, shoes off, hair still well combed from work.

He carefully watches Josh out of the corner of his eye as he scrolls through news updates on his phone, humming to himself. Josh moves out of Tyler’s line of sight, the sound of his feet paving a trail towards the kitchen, where there are definitely still dishes that Tyler did not wash, and the trash that Tyler did not dispose of. Josh stays silent, though, and when he walks back into the living room, he crouches by the sofa, a hand reaching out to stroke Tyler’s hair.

“Hey, kitten,” he says, and Tyler lets his phone fall somewhere next to his legs, turning on his side to face Josh with an innocent smile.

“Hi,” Tyler whispers, and he makes a grabbing motion at Josh, humming a noise of content when Josh leans in close, allowing Tyler to place a hand on his cheek. He moves close, and Josh kisses him on the tip of his nose before tilting his head to kiss Tyler properly. Tyler tastes sugary-sweet, the lingering bitterness of coffee on his tongue, and Josh licks into his mouth slowly.

Josh pulls away when Tyler tries to get more, fingernails pressed into Josh’s skin. He sits forward on his knees, a hand running through Tyler’s hair. They’re in comfortable silence as he narrows his eyes at Tyler, considering something. “We’re going out tonight, baby. My father is hosting a dinner with all the lawyers from our affiliated firms, and I’ve got to be there. It’ll be good for us to do something together, huh?” Josh says, his tone apologetic. He knows why Tyler’s been acting out so much, he knows it’s for attention and he feels awful about neglecting Tyler. It’s been a long week for both of them. 

Instead of the reaction Josh expects, Tyler draws away from Josh’s touch, sitting up and crossing his arms over his chest. “Josh, no,” Tyler whines, and he rolls his eyes with a huff.  

“Baby, I thought we agreed that you do what I say. I wasn’t asking,” Josh says, and there’s a hint of a warning in his voice as he reaches out to scratch his fingernails over Tyler’s thigh, against the fabric of his jeans. He tries to be lenient with Tyler, even more so when Tyler refuses to look at Josh.

“What if I don’t want to?” Tyler says testily, and he glances at Josh with a challenging look before moving his gaze to Josh’s hand on his leg, which tightens considerably after Tyler speaks.

“Do you really think you’re in a position to make that choice? Are we just going to ignore the fact that you haven’t done what I asked you to do today? Or the fact that you’re being so rude to me right now?” Josh bites back, and his pulse has picked up a little. Tyler’s trying to aggravate him, and it’s working. “Answer me, do you think you get to make the decisions around here?” 

Tyler keeps his mouth closed, though, and when Josh moves to get up, to walk away, Tyler makes the mistake of rolling his eyes right as Josh makes eye contact with him. Josh tenses up instantly, and he stands straight, eyes staring down at Tyler with an expression of steel.

“Get on your knees. Now.” Josh orders, jaw tense as he crosses his arms. His voice is angry, and Tyler’s blood runs cold. He ditches the façade, swallows roughly, before placing his phone on the side table and sliding onto the ground, knees pressed to the edge of the rug. “Face the couch,” Josh tells him, and Tyler is momentarily confused, but complies.

Josh sits down in the same place where Tyler had just been, legs spread wide as he grabs a fistful of Tyler’s hair, drags him forward on his knees in a half-crawl until his cheek rests lightly against Josh’s leg. Josh is leant over, crowding Tyler’s view with a dark expression. Tyler feels himself shrinking down, feels a little lightheaded at how sudden Josh had snapped, had taken on such a dominant stance. Josh almost laughs at how fast Tyler submits to him, a smirk momentarily betraying his otherwise stony expression before he focuses again. His hand stays tight in Tyler’s hair.

He reaches out and grasps Tyler’s jaw, pressing hard on either side as he forces Tyler’s mouth open and pushes in three fingers. It’s an unexpected action, and Tyler works hard to stop himself gagging as Josh thrust his fingers up to the second knuckle without warning.  Tyler’s mouth is warm and soft, and the thought of Tyler sucking his cock pops into Josh’s mind, but he steadily ignores it, focuses on the feeling of Tyler trying to work his tongue around the intrusion of fingers. Tyler knows to be silent now, not even a whimper vibrating in his throat. He keeps his eyes trained on Josh as his fingers fuck into his mouth, his lips stretched tight.

“I think you’re forgetting who’s in charge here. It’s certainly not you, kitten,” Josh says, and the pet name falls out of his mouth almost mockingly. “I think it’s time you remember that I’m the one who tell you what to do. How many times have I had to punish you this week? When did you decide you could stop listening to me?”

Tyler’s cheeks blush pink at Josh’s words, and his mind instantly fires up with a comeback, _I stopped listening when you decided to stop paying attention_ , but with his mouth occupied, he narrows his eyes a little, eyebrows furrowed. He grazes his teeth over Josh’s skin lightly, protesting.

It doesn’t go unnoticed by Josh, who halts the movement of his fingers and pulls them out in one fluid movement, once again grasping Tyler’s jaw who lets out a light whimper at the loss. Josh’s spit-soaked fingers press against Tyler’s cheek, and this time he blushes with the slightest feeling of humiliation, feeling degraded. “Got something to say, huh? Seems to be a recurring thing for you at the moment.” He waits for a reply that Tyler doesn’t give before pushing his fingers back in, drawing a gasp from Tyler.

“That’s what I thought. You don’t want to say anything now that you’re in trouble, as if that’ll change it. You’re a brat, Tyler. You’re a brat that wants everything and does nothing in return. All week I’ve dealt with you not doing your chores, talking back to me, giving me attitude, and I’ve had enough.”

Josh moves his hand from Tyler’s hair to his chin, nudging his head up to push his fingers in deeper, choking Tyler, thrusting in at a punishing pace. When Tyler grasps at the fabric on Josh’s knee, he pulls out again, smearing saliva across Tyler’s skin. He fists a hand into the hair at the back of Tyler’s head and places the other against his throat, the beginning of a chokehold. Tyler’s eyes watch Josh’s concentrated face as he applies just the slightest amount of pressure, making Tyler tense.

“Use words. Who owns you?”

Tyler opens his mouth, exhales for what feels like the first time in minutes. His head is murky. “You own me,” Tyler answered, and he is surprised by how hoarse he sounds, throat ruined by Josh’s fingers.

Josh nods once, and keeps pressure on Tyler’s throat. “Who is in charge?”

“You are.”

“Good.” Josh’s tone is still cold, intimidating, but he eases his grip a little.  “You know I can wreck you, baby. I’ll fuck you so hard you can’t walk, I’ll leave bruises that’ll last for days, and I won’t let you come until you’re begging on your last breath for it. You don’t want to try me. You need to learn how to show me respect.” Josh grits out, and he pulls Tyler closer so his head rests against Josh’s inner thigh.

Tyler bows his head a little, nodding slowly, before his eyes move up to Josh’s hands making quick work of the buttons of his work trousers. Tyler tries not to moan when Josh pulls out his cock, giving himself a few strokes with a soft sigh, before his eyes flicker to Tyler, and he quirks one eyebrow. “Come here. See if you can put that mouth to good use, baby. Let’s see how much you’ll want to say when I’ve fucked your throat.” 

The thought causes Tyler’s mouth to water, and he wants desperately to get himself off, cock hard against his jeans, but knows better than to try. He shuffles as close as he can get in the V of Josh’s legs, and goes to reach for Josh’s cock when his hands are pushed away, and fingers wrap around the strands of his hair again. “No, Tyler. You take what I give you, sweetheart.”

Josh guides Tyler’s mouth to his cock, feeling him sink down and take the head in, tongue pressing against the tip. He knows that Tyler loves to be choked, loves to have his eyes watering and his breathing restricted, and so he makes it torturous, giving Tyler only an inch at a time until Tyler’s nose is pressed against Josh’s skin. He starts slowly, a steady pace as he uses his grip in Tyler’s hair to pull him off his cock and back in, and when he quickens his pace, he revels in the soft moans that vibrate up his throat and against Josh’s cock.

Tyler’s hands rest against Josh’s thighs, and while he considers pushing them off, he realizes that Tyler needs the grip when he starts fucking his mouth in earnest, lips stretched wide around Josh’s cock and eyes watering as Tyler tries to control his breathing and gag reflex at the same time. Josh uses his free hand to run a thumb against Tyler’s stretched lips, feels the wet slide of his own cock as he keeps thrusting in, and watching Tyler fall apart, looking absolutely ruined as his throat is fucked raw, hair a mess, is almost enough to send Josh over the edge.

Josh’s thighs tense underneath Tyler’s hands as he gets close, and Tyler takes it as a cue to swallow around Josh’s cock, saliva dribbling out of his mouth. Josh lets out a breathless moan, hand pulling at Tyler’s hair, before he still and comes, Tyler working hard to swallow without choking. When Josh pulls out, there is a trail of come and spit on his lips, and he licks them cautiously, watching Josh’s reaction.

He lets out another moan before leaning back against the couch, breathing heavy as he tries to regain his composure, and Tyler uses the time to straighten himself up, sitting quietly at Josh’s feet. He was still hard, untouched, and while he knew there was little hope when Josh had just punished him, Tyler wanted to get off.

Josh, however, just laughs at him, shaking his head a little. “That’s cute, baby, but you know you’re not getting off,” Josh says, and even though the rejection makes Tyler blush, he feels himself get harder. When they play like this, Tyler loves to be degraded, loves to feel ashamed, to have Josh call him names and treat him like a toy. “Come here, Tyler,” Josh orders, and he tucks himself back into his trousers before patting his lap.

Tyler tries to stand up, numb knees and the bulge in his jeans making him wobble a little before he sat himself in Josh’s lap. His eyes were still dark when he stared at Tyler’s, and his hand slips between shaky thighs, teasing. “Have you learnt your lesson?” he asks, tilting his head slightly.

He nods in reply, but Josh is not satisfied, pinching Tyler’s thigh through the fabric, and Tyler knows what he wants. Tyler knows what his voice will sound like before the ‘yes’ even leaves his lips – rough, broken, throat raw. He can feel it, the burn and the ache in his jaw from fingers and cock, and he loves it. He can tell Josh does, too, judging by the sharp exhale of breath that leaves his lips.

“I guess you’ll have to prove it. You don’t say a word tonight, or you’ll be punished,” he says with a sweet smile, and Tyler feels the annoyance bubble up inside of him, but tries to block it out of his mind, not eager to be punished again. Instead, he burrows his head into Josh’s chest and lets out a soft noise, sighing when Josh wraps an arm around his waist. Both of them ignore Tyler’s hard cock pressed against his thigh, much to Tyler’s dismay, and it’s only after a long, cold shower a while later that his arousal loses its edge.

Josh pulls out a dark suit for Tyler to wear, with a light floral tie that compliments Josh’s hair. He helps dress Tyler, pressing kisses to his neck as he does his tie, a kiss to each of his palms as he fastens the buttons on Tyler’s cuffs. It’s surprisingly intimate after such intense playing, but Tyler welcomes it. He likes the soft warmth it leaves in the pit of his stomach, comforted to know Josh isn’t very angry at him anymore.

When it’s time for them to leave, Tyler swallows all of his unspoken complaints as he steps into the car, greeting Josh’s driver with a shy smile. Josh climbs in next to him, and a hand instantly finds its way to his inner thigh, rough fingers drawing lines over clothed skin while he chats with Mark. When the conversation dies down, Josh pulls Tyler onto his lap and presses hard fingers into his hips, expression blank. It’s a warning, he realizes, as the car pulls up to a large function hall decorated with a 'Dun Lawyers and Co' banner. A warning to remember Josh’s orders, and he wishes himself luck as Josh takes his hand before they enter the hall.

\------ 

The night doesn’t go as badly as Tyler suspected it would. Josh’s father greets them at the door, pulling Tyler into a tight embrace before smiling warmly at the both of them. “Glad you could make it, son,” he says to neither boy in particular, and soon wanders off into the crowd.

Tyler stands hidden behind Josh as he greets dozens of lawyers – all of them who he seems to already know – and keeps his hand tightly grasped in Josh’s. As the night progresses, they find themselves seated at a table with a bunch of middle-aged men, all invested in various conversations about a law firm and unpaid fees and terminology that Tyler thought only existed on TV.

He sits in Josh’s lap, legs hung over thighs, toying with the end of Josh’s tie as he listens to Josh drawl on with a bearded man, speaking of a contract law case that Tyler has absolutely no knowledge or interest in. Josh has a hand around Tyler’s waist, and the other on Tyler’s thigh. 

The man doesn’t seem to mind the fact that his seat for the night has been Josh’s lap. In fact, nobody seems to have minded. Tyler wonders if it was the working of Josh or Josh’s father. He had originally protested Josh’s request for him to sit on his lap, blushing bright red and shaking his head, until Josh had given him a pointed look and a wordless warning. He spends a good half hour after that with his face in Josh’s shoulder, until a woman Josh was talking to compliments their coordinated appearances. Josh flashes a toothy grin to her before kissing Tyler on the cheek, and after that, Tyler feels brave enough to at least pretend he is involved in conversation. 

However, boredom was unavoidably taking over. He didn’t have his phone, he wasn’t allowed to speak, and the more he gets lost in his thoughts, the more worked up he feels. He places his hand over Josh’s on his thigh, and he turns, disguising his sigh into Josh’s ear as a scan of the room. In response, Josh takes hold of Tyler’s hand, intertwining their fingers without losing eye contact with the man. He squeezes hard.

“Well it was nice talking to you, Carl. I’ll let you know if I find out anything else about the firm involved. Give me a call, okay?” Josh says, and he releases Tyler’s hand to shake the man, Carl’s, hand. “I think me and Tyler, here,” Josh says, tightening his grip of Tyler’s waist, “need to go find my father, but I’ll see you later.” Josh gives him a warm smile before he’s nudging Tyler off his lap, hand on the small of his back as he leads them somewhere which is entirely not where Josh’s father is.  

Josh pulls them into the bathroom, an elaborately decorated, rich-person number, and locks the door behind them. Josh pushes him against the door, knocking the breath out of Tyler before kissing him, hard and biting. He’s quick to move his lips over Tyler’s jaw, and he whines, high and desperate, when Josh sinks his teeth into the skin beneath his ear. He sucks at it, drawing blood to the surface, while Tyler writhes against him, hand grasping at Josh’s shirt near the small of his back. 

“I thought I said that I didn’t want to hear you,” he mumbles against Tyler’s lips, hand in his hair. “I will take you back out there with a gag in your mouth if you keep sighing and moaning like that. Stop trying to distract me.” Tyler is about to open his mouth to reply when Josh halts him, shaking his head. “Do you really want to spoil all the progress you’ve made by complaining, sweetheart?”

When Tyler rolls his eyes in reply, Josh bites harshly at his bottom lip, making him yelp. “And enough with the eye rolling. Disobedience is going to get you nowhere, baby.” 

Tyler sees a storm brewing in Josh’s dark eyes, his clenched jaw, and Tyler presses his fingers against the darkening bruise on his jaw as the walk back out of the bathroom.  He spends the rest of the night with a small smile on his face, revelling in the half-disguised stares at the love bite, Josh half hard against his thigh.

 ------

Tyler knows that the storm he saw is coming when Josh pushes him against the car once they leave the venue, kissing him dirty and rough until Mark sounds the horn, eyebrows raised. Josh is full of tension during the ride home, radiating off him through a clenched jaw and heated glances at Tyler, eyes skimming from his eyes to the hickey on his throat, to where his hands rest on his lap. Josh licks his lips and Tyler feels like Josh wants to break him, piece by piece, ravish him. 

They follow each other into the bedroom without question, and Josh practically tears Tyler’s suit jacket, his shirt off. A few buttons fall to the ground as Josh strips Tyler, pushes him onto the bed. He crowds Tyler, caging him with arms and legs, before pressing their erections together. It’s almost too much for Tyler, naked skin against the rough material of Josh’s trousers, and he whines, high and sweet and desperate. There’s no pinch to his thigh, no hand pulling his hair, so he assumes that Josh is allowing him to make noise, and that thought alone makes him whine again.

Josh is hastily removing his own clothes, one hand holding him above Tyler while the other unbuttons his shirt, shaky and impatient. When he’s down to suit pants, he stops grinding against Tyler momentarily, discarding what clothing he had left, and then it’s all skin on skin, pure feeling and warmth and the smell of Josh surrounding his senses.

A hand snakes through Tyler’s hair as Josh pulls him into a bruising kiss as the move against each other, desperate and needy. Josh leans back to stare into Tyler’s eyes, scan his face, before slowly moving his lips to Tyler’s ear. He bites at Tyler’s earlobe, pulls lightly, before Josh whispers into his ear. “I want to fuck you.”

Josh is quick to locate lube, and he’s pressing two fingers into Tyler before he can gather surroundings, before he can breathe more than just Josh, although the two, oxygen and Josh, could be the same thing for all Tyler knew. He spreads his legs wider, tries to take in more, and Josh brings their bodies closer together with a rough pull.

He’s like lightning, electricity above Tyler. His fingers move in and out of Tyler’s hole with a surprising gentleness, but the muscles in his arms stand out as if he is restraining himself. He’s biting his lip hard, staring down at Tyler. With one hand, Josh scrapes his fingernails down Tyler’s body, over his stomach and to his hip, still avoiding Tyler’s leaking cock.

“Josh, please,” Tyler whimpers, and he cries out when Josh’s fingers brush against his prostate, hips bucking against Josh’s, which causes both of them to moan in pleasure. Josh pulls out his fingers from Tyler’s hole and slicks up his cock with little precision, desperation overriding all other thoughts in his mind, and he pushes into Tyler all in one go, barely giving Tyler time to breathe before he starts thrusting at an unforgiving pace.

Josh hitches Tyler’s legs around his waist, the change in angle allowing him to push in deeper, drawing out broken cries from Tyler’s mouth as he hits his prostate again and again. Tears begin to gather in Tyler’s eyes as he scratches his nails down Josh’s back, trying to anchor himself as Josh fucks him hard, pushing him up the mattress with each thrust, and if Josh was the storm, earlier, now they’re the rainfall.

They find each other’s lips again, both of Josh’s arms above Tyler’s head, and it’s biting, hard. The metallic taste of blood stains Tyler’s tongue, but he’s not sure whether it’s Josh’s or his own. He knows he’s falling fast, spiralling out of control as Josh pounds into him, and he doesn’t know how much longer he can last. 

He starts to whimper between breaths, crying out Josh’s name, needing anything, _something._ It’s only when Josh looks down again and sees Tyler rolling his hips, trying to gain any ounce of friction, that he softens, heart melting at the sight of Tyler disheveled and wrecked underneath him. 

“Baby, I got you, I got you,” Josh whispers hoarsely, and he wraps a hand around Tyler’s cock, warm and calloused fingers stroking him at the same pace that he is fucking Tyler, and it’s so good that Tyler thinks he must have stopped breathing for a while. Josh is all over him, fucking him and touching him and pressed against him, and he wishes he could stay like this forever, pleasure pulsing through his veins, filling his lungs.

 He cries Josh’s name a final time, a soft, broken sound, before he comes, taking Josh over the edge with him in the next thrust, and they almost meld into one, joined together, skin slick with sweat and breathlessness. It takes them a while to catch their breaths, even longer to open their eyes, see how they’ve broken each other down in the best way – pure, unguarded love seeping into their bloodstreams, intoxicating their minds.

When Josh pulls out, pressing soft kisses to Tyler’s mouth, Tyler whispers thank you's against his lips, hands shaky on Josh’s forearms. They clean Tyler up with the sheet before they fall asleep, curled into each other, and Tyler knows the storm has passed, that whatever set Josh off, the dark look in his eyes, was satiated.

\------

He’s smooth, soft, the next morning. When Tyler wakes him up with hopeful kisses and blinking eyes, Josh doesn’t push away. The sheets rustle as he pulls Tyler closer towards him, Tyler exhaling sweetly against Josh’s lips at the acceptance. His eyes close and he lets Josh kiss him over and over, licking his own lips before pressing harder against Tyler's, tongue dipping into his mouth. 

Tyler lets out a little whimper, but Josh doesn’t relent. He licks into Tyler’s mouth, and a hand settles on the back of Tyler’s thigh, pressing him close against Josh. It’s more than enough contact for Tyler to feel dizzy, and when his fingernails dig into Josh’s chest, the kisses move from his lips to his throat, Josh’s tongue and teeth and heat. They’re kisses full of sensation, leaving Tyler mindless as he gasps against Josh’s shoulder.

Without warning, Josh flips them over. He pushes Tyler against the mattress, and resumes kissing him. Josh’s thumb rubs against Tyler’s jaw as he kisses; a subconscious gesture that makes Tyler’s throat go tight. 

“I love you,” Tyler tries to gasp out, but Josh shushes him quickly, pressing a soft kiss to Tyler’s throat, his forehead, and then back to his mouth. He takes Tyler’s bottom lip between his, bites gently, and then grabs Tyler’s hands, pulling them up above his head.  

The atmosphere is heady, thick with arousal, but Josh remains slow, torturous. He hasn’t said a word. He moves down to Tyler’s neck, teeth grazing against the column of his throat before nudging Tyler’s chin up, sucking another hickey into the thin skin of his jaw. He can feel Tyler’s uneven breath as he bites and licks down Tyler’s throat, pressing a final kiss to the sharp jut of a collarbone before Tyler whines with desperation. It’s met with another deep kiss, quietening him, as Josh brings a hand to Tyler’s mouth.

Tyler is weary, throat still sore from his punishment yesterday, until he understands that Josh wants him to lick, not suck. He gingerly licks up each finger, biting down softly on the tip of the ring finger, until Josh pulls away, reaching the spit-soaked hand down to take both of their cocks in his hand. Tyler makes a noise of pleasure, struggling to keep his eyes open as Josh jerks them off, overcome by the feeling. It’s intimate, quiet and slow, so unlike the night before, and the difference makes Tyler smile a little. He presses a slow series of kisses to whatever skin he can reach – neck, shoulder, cheek – until Josh leans in for a proper kiss, full of tongue and soft lips.

Eventually, Josh pulls away, looking down at his own hand breathlessly. His head tilts back in pleasure, and Tyler watches as he swallows hard, the movement in the column of his throat. Then his eyes open again, and he looks down at Tyler, eyes dark. He dips his head, slower this time, but his kisses come harder.  

Tyler comes first, moaning into Josh’s mouth as he shivers through his orgasm, and Josh follows closely after. They pant into each other’s mouths, breathless, dreamlike, until Josh bows his head, pressing a sweet kiss to Tyler’s throat, his jaw, and then his lips. “I love you more than you’ll ever know, baby,” he whispers against Tyler’s warm cheek, and it’s a while before either of them break eye contact, the whole world freezing around them. It’s all Tyler could ever wish for, and as he drifts off to sleep with the sun shining through the shutters and a steady heartbeat against his ear, he feels the world around him reduce down to that very moment, warm and sleepy and safe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been 5 months since I updated this and I’m so sorry! Unfortunately, I just don’t have time to write very much anymore. Between being a senior and working and bad mental health problems it’s like I barely have time to breathe, let alone write. It’s kind of weird to realise how much has changed in the 5 months since I posted the last chapter, including my writing style I guess. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, I can’t guarantee another chapter any time soon but as usual, I haven’t given up on this fic. 
> 
> Also you can contact me on Tumblr @beeclub! I love the encouragement :)


End file.
